Double jeu
by Izabel65
Summary: Le corps de Castle est repêché dans l'Hudson. Toute l'équipe est sous le choc, qui a tué l'écrivain? L'affaire se complique lorsque un homme est amené à l'hôpital. Ce dernier dit s'appeler Richard Castle. Pourquoi un inspecteur d'Interpol arrive au 12ème?
1. Macabre découverte

Voilà le début d'une nouvelle fiction et il s'agit de ma toute première histoire sur Castle.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.

En attendant de lire vos commentaires je vous dis Bonne lecture! et laissez-vous porter par l'histoire.

* * *

_**Commissariat de la 12**__**ème **__**, dimanche, 9h52.**_

_C'était une chaude journée de printemps en ce début de juin. Kate Beckett referma le dossier qu'elle venait de compléter et le posa sur la pile des affaires classées. Elle se redressa, s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle porta son regard sur celui, inoccupé, accolé à son bureau._

_Castle lui manquait. Pas son côté gamin qui l'exaspérait souvent; Non, ce qui lui manquait, c'était ses élucubrations d'écrivain sur les raisons qui poussaient un assassin à commettre un meurtre._

_Il est vrai que la plupart du temps ses théories faisaient mouche. Elle devait bien l'admettre, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, qu' il leur était d'une aide précieuse lors de leurs enquêtes. Elle soupira en pivotant et en regardant le tableau blanc immaculé. Aucune affaire en cours alors elle vérifiait ses dossiers avant de les clore définitivement._

_De leur côté Ryan et Esposito envoyaient avec la régularité d'un métronome des boules de papier dans la corbeille. Tout ça assis dans leur fauteuil qu'ils faisaient rouler en arrière après chaque tir. Ils venaient d'arriver à la hauteur du bureau de Beckett._

_- _Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?_ On dirait deux gosses !_

_- _Ce n'est pas notre faute si les criminels de tout bord ont décidé de faire une pause.

- Même Castle a pris des vacances, ajouta Ryan.

_- _Ce ne sont pas des vacances. Il devait absolument terminer son dernier roman. Avec sa mère à Los Angeles et Alexis en Europe, il en a profité pour partir dans les Hamptons.

- C'est comment le titre déjà ?_ Demanda Esposito en fixant Kate avec un large sourire._

_-_ « Nikki reine de la nuit » et je ne veux pas de commentaires !

_Ses deux collègues se mirent à rire devant son air farouche. Castle avait encore trouvé un titre qui la mettait hors d'elle ou plus exactement qui la gênait._

_C'est à cet instant que le téléphone se fit entendre. Ryan fut le plus rapide. Il raccrocha au bout de trente secondes._

_- Les affaires reprennent ! La brigade fluviale est en train de sortir un corps de l'Hudson River. Ils nous attendent._

_- Allons-y, dit Beckett en prenant son arme dans le tiroir._

_**Bateau de la brigade fluviale, dimanche 10h27.**_

_Beckett, son équipe et le Dr Parish abordèrent la vedette au moment même où trois des membres d'équipage déposaient leur prise macabre sur le pont arrière._

_Le capitaine les accueillit à bord._

_-_ Bonjour, capitaine Francis.

- Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett, les détectives Ryan et Esposito et voici le Dr Parish. Qui a trouvé le corps ?

- Deux ados qui font partie d'un club de plongée. Leur moniteur a organisé une chasse au trésor sous-marine et le plus jeune est tombé sur le corps, il montra l'amas sur le pont. Le plus vieux a réussi à calmer son copain, ils ont prévenu leur moniteur qui nous a aussitôt appelé.

- Merci, et où sont les enfants ?

- Dans la cabine, le plus jeune est encore sous le choc.

- Ryan et Esposito allez prendre leur déposition…en douceur.

- Et moi je vais m'occuper de notre inconnu. _Dit Lanie en se dirigeant vers le corps._

_Beckett regardait la forme humaine de toute évidence, étroitement enveloppée dans de la toile cirée. Elle était maintenue ficelée par une corde de nylon. Mais le plus étrange, était le bloc de ciment qui emprisonnait les deux pieds jusqu'aux chevilles._

_La ou, les personnes qui s'étaient débarrassées du corps ne voulaient pas qu'il risque de refaire surface. C'était sans compter sur un moniteur de plongée et son idée de chasse au trésor._

- Mon Dieu c'est quoi ça ? _Demanda-t-elle en remarquant un amas de chair difforme qui passait par une fente._

- Une main en décomposition et apparemment qui a subi des brûlures. Mais j'en saurai plus en l'examinant.

- On s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour se débarrasser du corps. Il est dans l'eau depuis combien de temps à ton avis ?

- Je t'en dirai plus dès que j'aurai coupé cette corde et écarté cette toile. Mais d'abord je vais prendre des photos.

- D'accord, je reviens, je vais voir les ados.

_Lanie prit les photos puis s'attaqua à la corde de nylon. La coupant avec précaution. Elle dut couper aussi la toile au niveau du bloc de ciment pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Elle se prépara au pire et l'écarta doucement en partant du bas._

_De toute évidence il s'agissait d'un homme. Elle remarqua de nombreuses marques sur les jambes. Certainement des coups et des brûlures. Et cela continuait sur tout le corps et les bras aussi. Il était totalement nu aussi._

_Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de blessures qui auraient pu causer la mort. Ce fût chose faite lorsqu'elle découvrit enfin la tête. L'homme avait la gorge tranchée. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage elle poussa un cri._

_-_ Oh mon Dieu ! Non !_ Elle eut un mouvement de recul malgré elle._

_- _Lanie ? Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Kate qui revenait._

_Elle baissa son regard sur le visage du cadavre. Elle n'eut aucune réaction, elle était comme pétrifiée sur place. Sa raison refusait d'accepter ce qu'elle voyait._

_Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent à leur tour et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant la mine décomposée de Parish._

_- _Que vous arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est pas le premier cadavre que vous voyez_. Fit remarquer Ryan._

_- _C'est Castle,_ finit par dire Lanie dans un murmure._

_La stupeur et l'incompréhension les assaillirent. Ils dévisagèrent Castle comme pour voir son visage disparaître et laisser la place à un autre. Puis ils regardèrent Beckett. Elle était livide mais restait impassible. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage._

_Elle s'éloigna sans un mot vers l'avant du bateau. Ils la virent sortir son portable. Elle allait prévenir Martha sans aucun doute. Lanie recouvrit le corps de Castle._

_Le retour se fit dans le plus grand silence. Lorsqu'ils accostèrent il y avait déjà des journalistes qui les attendaient sur le quai. Inutile d'être Sherlock Holmes pour en déduire que l'un des membres d'équipage avait dû les appeler._

_Le capitaine Francis promit à Beckett de trouver lequel de ses hommes avait fait ça. Les journalistes furent tenus à distance par les agents de police. Sur le quai, Kate regardait les deux assistants du Dr Parish transporter le corps de Castle dans le camion de la morgue._

_Elle essayait de faire fi des questions des journalistes, sans succès. Elle se retourna et les observa un moment avant de se diriger vers eux._

_- _Lieutenant Beckett est-ce vrai qu'il s'agit du corps de Rick Castle ?

- Qui l'a trouvé ?

- Comment est-il mort ?

- Avez-vous des pistes sérieuses sur la raison de ce crime ?

- S'agit-il d'une vengeance ?

_Elle leva la main pour leur imposer le silence. Curieusement ils se turent immédiatement, avides d'entendre ses explications. Sa voix, tout comme son visage, ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion._

_- _Il s'agit bien du corps de Mr Richard Castle. Les raisons de cet acte criminel nous sont encore inconnues. Sans autres indices pour le moment tout ce qui se dira n'est que pure spéculation.

- Vraiment aucune idée ? Pourquoi irait-on abattre écrivain célèbre ?

- Je ne sais pas…_elle reconnut la journaliste du NY Ledger,_ Donna. Mais nous trouverons.

_Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, les laissant avec leurs questions sans réponses pour l'instant. Elle se fit la promesse de trouver qui avait fait ça et pourquoi ._

_**Commissariat de la 12ème , dimanche, 11h38.**_

_Le capitaine Montgomery, averti de la situation par Esposito, attendait le retour de Beckett. Dès son arrivée il lui demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau._

- Vous tenez le coup Beckett ?

- Oui chef…vous n'allez pas m'enlever l'enquête ?

- Non, mais je veux être sûr que ça ira.

- Ça ira…. Nous trouverons qui a fait ça. J'ai prévenu sa mère. Elle rentre de Los Angeles le plus tôt possible.

- Et pour sa fille ?

- Martha s'en occupe…pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

- Ça c'est ce que vous allez découvrir.

_Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Elle sortit du bureau. Elle se rendit dans le sien. Lanie l'appellera dès qu'elle en aura fini avec son autopsie. Cette simple idée la fait frissonner. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Rick allongé sur une table d'examen de la morgue._

_Debout, appuyée contre son bureau, elle regardait le tableau blanc. Elle tenait le feutre rouge dans sa main. Elle se décida enfin, elle s'approcha et écrivit : Victime : Richard 'Rick' Castle. Elle posa son feutre et, prenant une photo dans le dossier de Castle, elle la fixa sur le tableau en dessous de son nom._

_Elle était hypnotisée par cette photo. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et un regard rieur, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire une bêtise. Ce fut trop. Elle partit en courant vers les toilettes des femmes. Elle ferma la porte à clef et éclata en sanglots._


	2. Pourquoi?

Et voici une suite qui risque de vous laisser avec plus de questions que de réponses.

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture

* * *

_Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard navré en la voyant partir. Ils savaient qu'elle et Castle étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais jusqu'à présent ils s'en étaient tenus au stade de l'amitié._

_Ils s'approchèrent du tableau blanc. Il était temps qu'ils fassent leur boulot de flic. Esposito prit le feutre bleu pour noter les faits avérés._

- Il faut que l'on retrace la chronologie des actions de Castle depuis dix jours. Que sait-on exactement ?

- Il est parti du commissariat le jeudi à 18h00. Et son corps a été retrouvé aujourd'hui, dimanche à 9h27.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ce qu'il a fait entre-temps…. Dans quoi s'est-il fourré ? _Demanda-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'à Ryan._

- Tu crois que c'est sa curiosité qui l'a tué ?

- Tu as vu son corps tout comme moi. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être légiste pour voir qu'il a été tort_…. Il s'arrêta net quand Kevin lui envoya son coude dans les côtes._

_Beckett revenait vers eux. Elle ne cherchait pas à cacher ses yeux rougis. Elle regarda un instant le tableau puis elle se tourna vers eux. Et c'est d'une voix toute professionnelle qu'elle parla._

- Vous deux, épluchez ses relevés téléphoniques et bancaires. Appelez aussi la police de Southampton. Qu'ils envoient une patrouille à sa résidence et qu'ils interrogent ses voisins.

- C'est étrange tout de même. Il devait appeler Alexis régulièrement. Elle aurait dû s'inquiéter sans nouvelles de son père, non ? _Fit remarquer Ryan._

- Oui, surtout qu'il était vraiment angoissé à l'idée de laisser partir sa fille en Europe. C'est surtout lui qui devait être impatient de l'entendre. Vous vous rappelez comme il était nerveux le jour du départ ?

- Oui, effectivement…. Allez au travail. Je vais voir Gina. Il avait une séance de dédicaces prévue le jeudi soir. Peut-être est-elle au courant d'un changement de projet de dernière minute.

_Elle partait lorsque Javier l'appela._

- Kate.

_Elle ne se retourna pas mais s'arrêta._

- Je…. Nous sommes désolés. Nous coincerons le salaud qui lui a fait ça.

- Je sais….

_**Appartement de Gina, dimanche 13h12.**_

_Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à Gina pour calmer ses larmes. Elle avait écouté Kate lui annoncer la mort de Richard en refusant d'y croire. Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça, comme l'une des victimes de ses romans._

_Mais, le regard que Beckett eut à cet instant, lui confirma que tout cela était malheureusement bien réel._

_Maintenant assise sur le canapé à côté de Kate. Elle regardait ses mains triturer le mouchoir qu'elle tenait. Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers le lieutenant._

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- La séance de dédicaces s'est-elle déroulée normalement ?

- Oui, la limousine a déposé Rick à 19h30. Pendant une heure il a signé les livres et échangé quelques mots avec ses admiratrices. Nous avons fait une pause d'une vingtaine de minutes environ et il a repris ses dédicaces.

- Il n'y a pas eu d'évènements étranges ? Une personne essayant d'accaparer son attention, se montrant peut-être insistante ?

- Non, rien de particulier. Mais vous savez que les fans de Rick peuvent parfois être hystériques.

- Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte. Vous a-t-il paru nerveux ou anxieux ?

- Non, au contraire. Il était ravi de pouvoir s'isoler pour terminer son roman. Il n'a pas cessé de me répéter que la fin serait vraiment stupéfiante.

- Donc il n'était pas inquiet. Savez-vous ce qu'il a fait après ?

- Oui, le chauffeur est revenu nous prendre et nous nous sommes rendus « Chez André » un nouveau restaurant français qui vient d'ouvrir. Nous avons dû y arriver vers 21h45. Nous en sommes partis vers minuit. La limousine m'a déposé en premier. C'est tout, rien de particulier. Il m'a énormément parlé d'Alexis. Et qu'il devait se rappeler de faire attention au décalage horaire pour la joindre.

- Et après cette soirée vous n'avez plus eu de nouvelles ?

- Il m'a appelé le lundi à 5h00 du matin. Il était très content. Il avait bouclé son histoire.

- Vous a-t-il dit si il comptait rentrer sur New York

- Non, il voulait encore profiter de sa semaine. Il ne devait revenir que hier après midi...

- Merci pour votre aide Gina. Une dernière chose. Vous pouvez me donner les coordonnées de la société qui loue les limousines ?

- Oui certainement…je dois avoir une de leur carte dans mon bureau. Je reviens.

_Gina se leva, quitta la pièce un instant et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle tendit une carte de visite à Beckett._

- Tenez. Nous faisons toujours appel à eux. Le chauffeur que nous avions ce soir là s'appelait Angelo.

- Merci.

_Elle laissa Gina et se rendit dans l'immeuble où vivait Castle. Elle interrogea le portier et le gardien. Tous les deux confirmèrent que Castle était bien rentré vers minuit trente ce soir là. Il était seul._

_Lorsqu'elle demanda quand il était parti pour les Hamptons le lendemain le gardien appela son collègue, lui n'étant pas de service le vendredi. Ce dernier lui dit que Mr Castle avait demandé qu'on lui amène sa voiture vers 15h00. Qu'il était parti avec une seule valise vers 15h15._

_Elle demanda au gardien s'il voulait bien lui ouvrir l'appartement. Il accepta, même si cela n'était pas vraiment légal. La nouvelle de la mort de leur plus célèbre locataire l'avait bouleversé. Il n'était que trop heureux de pouvoir aider la police._

_Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement, elle s'attendit presque à le voir surgir. Elle avait été sur de nombreuses scènes de crimes, elle avait été fouiller beaucoup de domicile à la recherche d'indices. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, aujourd'hui elle était chez lui._

_Elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise. Elle repartit sans rien avoir trouvé d'intéressant._

_**Morgue, dimanche 16h10**_

_Le Dr Parish venait de terminer l'autopsie la plus difficile de sa carrière. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un lien avec la victime. Elle jeta un dernier regard au visage de Rick et le recouvrit du drap blanc._

_Elle attendait Kate qu'elle avait appelée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle arriva bientôt, Lanie vit que son regard s'était automatiquement porté sur le corps recouvert du drap blanc. Elle eut du mal à décrocher son regard de cette silhouette._

_Elle s'approcha un peu plus et tendit la main vers le drap. Elle hésita mais finit par le baisser, découvrant son visage. Elle ramena le drap et parla d'une vois légèrement tremblante._

_Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qui allait suivre. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver devant le dossier de sa mère._

- Que peux-tu me dire Lanie ?

- Il est mort il y a cinq jours minimum.

- Donc mardi soir ou mercredi. Il était dans l'eau depuis tout ce temps ?

- Je dirais oui. Mais l'état de décomposition du corps et son séjour dans l'eau ne permettent pas d'avoir plus de précision.

- Les marques ?

- Je_…, Lanie soupira ce qu'elle allait dire n'était pas facile_. Ce sont des traces de brûlures électriques. Très certainement des câbles de batterie. Il a été frappé avec un objet souple et très dur, une matraque sûrement. Celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça, savaient exactement où taper pour faire mal sans tuer.

- Tu es en train de m'expliquer que Rick a été torturé.

- Oui…. Et cela a duré longtemps. Ses mains ont même été plongées dans un liquide bouillant. Je dirais de l'huile.

- Voyons Lanie, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faire subir tout ça ? Que voulait-on de lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai envoyé la toile et tous les prélèvements au laboratoire scientifique.

- Cause de la mort ? _Demanda Kate dans un souffle_.

- On lui a tranché la gorge. L'arme est un couteau de chasse avec une lame de 18 cm de long et 3.5cm de large environ. Dentelée sur une partie au niveau de la garde.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Je dirais que son meurtrier est gaucher. Et que Castle était très certainement attaché sur une chaise lorsqu'il a été tué. Tiens voilà mon rapport. _Il lui tendit un dossier._

- Merci Lanie, prenant le dossier. Je te tiens au courant.

_Beckett quitta la morgue dans un état second. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Curieusement elle était en colère maintenant. Contre elle-même, sans savoir pourquoi. Contre Castle qui avait dû mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Et qui l'avait payé au prix fort._

_On l'avait torturé pour lui soutirer des informations. Donc il savait quelque chose d'important et de compromettant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir quoi. Et la seule façon était de savoir ce qu'il avait fait exactement du vendredi 15h15 au mardi soir._

_En revenant à son bureau elle jeta un coup d'œil au téléviseur fixé au mur. Encore une fois CNN diffusait leur communiqué sur l'assassinat de Castle et la découverte de son corps par de jeunes plongeurs._


	3. Adieu l'ami!

Merci pour vos reviews. Voici un nouveau chapitre qui répondra sans doute à certaines questions , mais en laissera d'autres en suspend.

Bonnes lecture!

* * *

**_Commissariat, dimanche 20h15_**

_Beckett revenait à son bureau, une énième tasse d'expresso à la main. Elle s'assit épuisée. Tout en buvant le liquide brûlant, elle regardait d'un air absent les deux points d'interrogation notés en rouge sur le tableau._

_Esposito et Ryan n'avaient eu aucun mal à obtenir l'autorisation d'examiner les comptes de Castle. Ils allèrent donc au domicile du juge Markway, récupérer les mandats nécessaires. Et firent des découvertes plus que troublantes qui ne collaient pas avec les faits._

_Il y avait d'abord ce retrait de 60 000 $ effectué par Castle le mardi matin. Il était arrivé à sa banque à 9h37 exactement. Ils avaient l'enregistrement de la caméra de surveillance pour le confirmer. Le directeur dit à Esposito qu'il s'était personnellement occupé de la transaction. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas pourquoi l'écrivain avait besoin d'autant d'argent. Et que ce n'était pas le genre de son établissement d'interroger ses clients. Deux gros points d'interrogation rouges validaient sur le tableau ces premières questions __« chantage ? »__ et __« dettes de jeu ? »__ inscrits juste à côté de la somme._

_Sur la vidéo, ils pouvaient voir Castle, parfaitement détendu. A aucun moment il ne montrait de signes de nervosité ou d'anxiété. Au contraire, il était souriant. Le directeur l'avait vu prendre un taxi pour repartir. Or ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace du retour de Castle à New York. Cependant il aurait dû y en avoir. Sa voiture étant toujours dans le garage de sa résidence dans les Hamptons._

_La police de Southampton avait fait vite pour leurs transmettre leur rapport. Il n'y avait personne dans sa propriété, ses affaires et sa voiture étaient toujours là. Par contre ils n'avaient trouvé ni son portefeuille, ni son téléphone portable. Rien ne laissait supposer une lutte quelconque. Tout était en ordre. La société de surveillance avait été prévenue par Castle de son arrivée le vendredi soir à 20h18._

_Ceci s'expliquant par le fait qu'il s'était arrêté à Southampton pour faire quelques achats et dîner dans un restaurant. Ryan en avait trouvé la trace sur son relevé de compte. Il avait même fait le plein de sa voiture juste après. Donc pour revenir à New York le mardi, il avait, soit pris un avion, soit loué une voiture. Mais rien, aucune location ou réservation à son nom._

_Sa voisine ne l'avait pas vu avant le lundi matin. Ils s'étaient croisés alors qu'ils faisaient tous les deux leur footing. Et elle confirma ce que Gina lui avait dit. A savoir qu'il avait terminé son roman. Il avait accepté son invitation à dîner, le soir même, mais avait annulé dans l'après midi. Il n'avait donné aucune raison._

_Beckett se leva et rajouta __«Comment est-il revenu ?» «Pourquoi annuler le dîner ?»__  
_  
- Rentrez chez vous Beckett.  
- Inutile capitaine, je ne pourrai pas dormir.  
- C'est un ordre lieutenant. Vous allez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer.  
- Mais …il s'agit de Castle !  
- Combien de fois lui avez-vous dit que même les flics avaient besoin de se reposer ? Vous savez très bien que rester ici à lire et relire les rapports, ne vous aidera pas.  
- Mais cette histoire est vraiment étrange. Tout est normal jusqu'à l'annulation du dîner. Et puis ce retrait à la banque ? Son retour à New York ? Et je ne parle pas des appels téléphoniques à sa fille jusqu'à samedi après-midi. Depuis quand les morts appellent leurs proches tous les jours ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Alexis nous en apprendra peut-être plus. Mais vous savez comme moi, qu'un petit génie en informatique peut très bien avoir trouvé le moyen d'imiter sa voix et d'appeler sa fille pour faire croire qu'il était toujours en vie.  
- On dirait une idée farfelue de Rick_…. Elle marqua une pause et soupira_. Vous avez raison, je vais rentrer. Je dois mener cette enquête comme toutes les autres.  
- Bien, on se voit demain.  
_  
Kate rentra chez elle. Persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Elle le fit en moins de cinq minutes.  
_

_Dans un appartement de Brooklyn, dimanche, 22h57._

_Le plus jeune des deux hommes prit la télécommande et coupa le son du téléviseur. « L'affaire Castle » était à la une de tous les journaux télévisés. Il se retourna vers son patron, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Un verre de cognac dans une main, un cigare dans l'autre.  
_  
- Vous croyez que cela va contrarier nos plans ?  
- Non, ils l'ont juste retrouvé un peu trop tôt. Inutile de paniquer. Tout ira bien.  
- Donc nous continuons comme prévu ?  
- Oui…. Dites à Damien qu'il se débarrasse de l'autre comme convenu.  
- Bien. Je vais le prévenir.

**_Morgue, lundi, 8h22._**

_Martha était arrivée dans la nuit à l'aéroport de La Guardia. Un fois dans le grand appartement de son fils, elle avait de nouveau pleuré en feuilletant de vieux albums photos. Puis elle s'était préparée pour affronter le pire moment de sa vie._

_Elle ne pleurait plus, sa peine allait bien au-delà des larmes. Elle en avait suffisamment versé depuis l'appel de Kate. Et après son propre appel à Alexis. La jeune fille devait arriver dans la soirée. Un des accompagnateurs s'était occupé de son retour depuis Paris._

_Puis elle partit à la morgue reconnaître le corps, c'était la loi. La première personne qu'elle vit en arrivant fut Kate. Elles s'embrassèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras. Aucune des deux n'avaient besoin de parler. Elles partageaient la même peine. Beckett prit Martha par le bras et poussa la porte de la salle d'autopsie._

_Lanie les attendait. Elle salua Martha et ouvrit le tiroir où reposait le corps de son fils. Elle fit descendre le drap suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage, mais pas la gorge. Cette dernière s'approcha un peu plus et d'une main qui étrangement ne tremblait pas, caressa le visage de son fils._

- Est-ce qu'il a souffert ? _Demanda-t-elle doucement comme pour ne pas le réveiller._  
- Non. _Mentit aussitôt Lanie.  
_- Kate promettez moi une chose.  
- Tout ce que vous voudrez.  
- Trouvez **pourquoi** on lui a fait ça.  
- Je trouverai Martha, je vous le promets.  
- Je peux récupérer son corps ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien, je vais ….

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et fondit en larmes. Beckett la fit sortir et la raccompagna.  
_  
**  
****_Cimetière, mercredi 10h30._**

_Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'enterrement. Le Maire de New York était présent, ainsi que le juge, le commissaire, son vieux copain de poker Paterson et bien d'autres personnalités. Toutes des amies de l'écrivain. Et aussi une foule d'anonymes._

_Kate se tenait à côté de Martha et d'Alexis, avec Meredith et Gina ses deux ex- femmes. Alexis s'était murée dans un silence inquiétant. Elle refusait tout contact avec les autres._

_A la fin de la cérémonie elle se réfugia très vite dans la limousine, ignorant les appels de sa mère et de sa grand-mère._

_Beckett et son équipe retournèrent au commissariat. Le chauffeur qui avait transporté Castle à la sortie de la banque venait de rentrer de vacances. Il devait passer faire sa déposition.  
_

**_Commissariat, mercredi, 13h55._**

_Un agent conduisit Emilio Alvarez auprès du lieutenant Beckett.  
_  
- Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement Mr Alvarez.  
- Mais je vous en prie, _il regarda un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le tableau_. Si je peux vous aider dans votre enquête.  
- Nous savons que vous avez pris en charge Richard Castle le mardi matin à 10h43 et que vous l'avez déposé River avenue près du Yankee Stadium.  
- En effet, nous avons parlé de la saison de baseball.  
- Il n'a fait aucunes autres allusions…à des recherches pour un nouveau roman par exemples ?  
- Non, mais quand je suis reparti je l'ai clairement vu se diriger vers la station de métro. J'ai trouvé ça étrange en fait. Pourquoi aller prendre le métro alors que l'on a un taxi à disposition ?  
- Pour se perdre dans la masse, _répondit Beckett plus pour elle-même que pour le chauffeur de taxi.  
_- Ah maintenant j'y repense ! Lorsqu'il m'a payé la course, il a vu un sac en papier sur le siège passager. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait le prendre.  
- Un sac en papier ?  
- Oui.  
- Merci pour votre aide Mr Alvarez. Au revoir.  
- Au revoir lieutenant.

_Dès qu'il fut parti, Ryan et Esposito vinrent aux nouvelles.  
_  
- Alors ? _Demanda Ryan.  
_- Il aurait pris le métro à l'arrêt du Yankee Stadium. Il y a deux lignes la B et la C...  
- Et la 4 à l'autre station, juste à côté. _Ajouta Esposito.  
_- Il va falloir demander les enregistrements des vidéo-surveillances. Pour savoir à quelle station il est descendu.  
- Pourquoi un sac en papier ?  
- Pour y mettre de l'argent sans doute.  
- Et surtout qu'allait-il faire dans le Bronx ? _Dit Beckett en se levant_.

_Elle inscrivit les nouvelles infos sur le tableau. Mais décidément plus ils avançaient dans leur enquête plus les questions s'accumulaient et toujours aucune réponse._

_Ils n'eurent les enregistrements qu'en fin de journée. Il était plus de 17h00. Ils avaient pris chacun un des dvd pour le visionner lorsque Thomas Deming arriva.  
_  
- Bonjour Kate, Ryan, Esposito.  
- Salut Deming, _répondirent-ils ensemble._  
- J'ai peut-être une info qui pourrait vous intéresser au sujet de Castle.  
- Quoi ? _Demanda aussitôt Kate_.  
- Je viens de coffrer un certain Jonas Portman, un petit casseur. Et durant son interrogatoire il m'a dit qu'un gros coup se préparait. Qu'on l'avait contacté.  
- Et ? … Le rapport avec Castle ? _Demanda Ryan avec un air ennuyé._  
- C'est là que ça devient délirant… C'est Castle qui cherchait à monter une équipe apparemment  
- Hein !  
- Quoi !  
- N'importe quoi ! Il est sûr de lui ?  
- Oh oui, il m'a bien dit que c'était le type que l'on avait repêché dans l'Hudson River.  
- Bon je l'interrogerai demain…si tu le permets.  
- Oui aucun souci.  
- Au fait après le boulot on va au « Hold Haunt » boire un verre en souvenir de Richard ? Tu viens ? _Proposa Kate_.  
- Ok, je viendrai, à toute à l'heure.

**_« Hold Haunt », mercredi, 19h13._**

_Ils y avaient été en petit comité, mais bien vite le bar s'était rempli. Et chacun à leur tour les clients et les policiers présents payèrent une tournée à la mémoire de Rick Castle._

_Beckett discutait avec le capitaine quand son téléphone sonna. Elle se mit à l'écart et répondit.  
_  
- Lieutenant Beckett, j'écoute.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- J'arrive. Merci.

_Elle raccrocha et regarda ses collègues, stupéfaite. Ils s'approchèrent en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.  
_  
- Que ce passe-t-il Kate ? _Demanda Montgomery.  
_- C'était un policier du Queens. Un certain Richard Castle vient d'être admis à l'hôpital. Il est tombé sur le capot d'une voiture en sautant d'un van.

_Tous restèrent muets de stupéfaction._


	4. Qui est qui?

Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais j'ai un emploi du temps un peu chargé. J'essaierai d'être moins longue pour le prochain!

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_**Hôpital St Francis, mercredi 20h15**_

_Beckett n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite. Donnant quelques frayeurs au capitaine Montgomery qui avait tenu à l'accompagner. Ryan et Esposito les suivaient._

_Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil. _

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett. Un certain Rick Castle vient d'être admis aux urgences. Nous voudrions le voir.

- Un instant, _l'infirmière consulta son fichier_. Nous avons bien un Rick Castle, chambre 332… je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de le voir maintenant.

- Je dois absolument le voir, je…

- Je suis désolé, les visites sont interdites. Je préviens le docteur Monroe de votre arrivée.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas le nom du type que l'on a trouvé dans l'Hudson River ? L'écrivain ? Je le croyais mort. _Nota-t-elle suspicieuse_.

- Nous aussi, _répondirent-ils en cœur_.

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 3__ème__ étage, ils repérèrent facilement la chambre grâce au policier en faction devant celle-ci. Beckett se dirigea droit sur lui. Il tendit aussitôt le bras pour lui bloquer le passage._

- Désolé, vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

- Je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett. Où est le sergent Hagman ?

- Parti chercher un café.

- Lieutenant Beckett ? _Appela-t-on._

- Oui… Dr Monroe ?

- Tout à fait. Venez, allons par là. _Il montra une salle d'attente_. Nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

- Ryan et Esposito restez là et interrogez le sergent lorsqu'il reviendra. Capitaine ?

- Je vous suis Beckett.

- Alors docteur, quand pourrons-nous lui parler ?

- Pas avant demain. Je lui ai administré un sédatif.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Sa chute sur le capot de la voiture lui a valu, une épaule démise et une luxation du genou gauche. Il a aussi une contusion plus ancienne sur la tempe droite. Certainement dû à un objet contondant dont on s'est servi pour l'assommer.

- Rien d'autre ? _Demanda Kate en pensant au rapport d'autopsie du Castle n°1_

- Non rien d'important. Il a des marques aux poignets et aux chevilles dû à des liens. Je dirais qu'il est en bonne condition dans l'ensemble. Bien qu'extrêmement fatigué.

- Vous avez fait faire des analyses ?

- Des officiers de la police scientifique sont venus faire des prélèvements et récupérer ses vêtements. Je vous ferais parvenir les textes sanguins que nous sommes en train de faire. Je crois que le sergent Hagman a gardé son portefeuille et son téléphone.

_Tout en écoutant le médecin, Beckett s'était assise, encore sous le choc. Comment se pouvait-il que l'homme dans la chambre soit Rick Castle ? Tous l'avaient vu mort, la gorge tranchée. Comme si Montgomery pouvait lire ses pensées, il demanda._

- Nous aimerions juste le voir, est-ce possible ?

- Certainement, mais pas plus de cinq minutes.

- Merci docteur, venez Kate…

_Mais Kate était déjà hors de la salle. Pourtant devant la porte, elle resta un moment la main sur la poignée. La pression d'une main sur son épaule, un sourire d'encouragement de la part du Capitaine et elle entra. Il l'a suivi._

_Tous deux s'approchèrent du lit où dormait « Rick Castle n°2 ». Elle s'approcha un peu plus et détailla le visage. Il avait l'air paisible, aussi paisible…que sur la table d'autopsie. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête et des poignets et le bras immobilisé. _

_Tout à coup c'est comme si elle manquait d'air. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sans un mot elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Et, passant pratiquement en courant devant Ryan et Esposito, qui discutaient avec Hagman, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur._

_Le capitaine la rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard sur le parking. Il la trouva appuyée contre la voiture en proie à une crise de larmes. Montgomery se contenta de prendre place à ses côtés. Il décida de la laisser évacuer la pression. Car, depuis le début de cette affaire, il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu craquer une seule fois. Elle finit par se calmer._

- Ça va mieux ?

- Un peu…. C'est vraiment lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. La scientifique a dû prendre ses empreintes. Nous le serons bientôt.

- Je suis totalement perdue. Si c'est bien Rick…qui avons-nous mis en terre ? Et pourquoi cette ressemblance ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une priorité pour l'instant. _Il poursuivit dans un soupir_. Il faut d'abord prévenir sa mère et sa fille. Si c'est bien lui.

- Oui…ça risque d'être pire que de leur annoncer sa mort.

- J'appelle la scientifique, ils doivent déjà avoir vérifié les empreintes.

_Alors que Montgomery s'éloignait pour passer son appel. Kate vit Ryan et Esposito venir vers eux. Ce dernier brandit un sac en plastique contenant le portefeuille et le téléphone de Castle._

- Alors ?

- Ce sont biens ses papiers et son portable. J'ai vérifié les appels. Il y a bien ceux passés à sa fille jusqu'à samedi.

- C'est un miracle qui s'en soit sortit à si bon compte. Il aurait pu atterrir sous les roues de la voiture, plutôt que sur son capot. _Ajouta Ryan_.

- Hagman vous a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- La conductrice de la Ford, _il regarda sur son calepin_, Emily Clark a dit qu'elle suivait un van de couleur sombre. Noir ou bleu foncé, elle ne se rappelle pas. Lorsqu'il a quitté la voie express de Long Island et a pris la sortie vers North Hills, il a ralenti elle s'est retrouvée plus près du véhicule. Tout ce dont elle se souvient c'est des portes arrières qui s'ouvrent brusquement et de l'homme qui se jette dans sa direction. Elle s'est arrêtée aussitôt, sous le choc et totalement paniquée. Ce sont d'autres témoins qui ont appelé les secours. Tous disent que le van a accéléré et est parti très vite. Apparemment ses occupants n'ont pas cherché à le récupérer.

- Ah ! Autre chose. Hagman nous a dit que les secours avaient dû couper la corde qui liait les poignets et les chevilles de Castle.

_Beckett les avait écoutés avec attention. Ce Castle avait effectivement eu beaucoup de chance. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand Montgomery revint vers eux avec le sourire. _

- C'est bien Richard Castle, aucun doute n'est possible.

_Kate poussa un soupir. Kevin et Javier se tapèrent mutuellement dans les mains en poussant un cri de victoire._

_**Immeuble de Castle, New York, 21h53.**_

_Esposito était retourné au commissariat. Ryan était resté près Castle. Quant à Beckett et Montgomery, ils étaient à présent devant la porte de l'appartement de Rick. Kate frappa deux coups brefs. Celle- ci s'ouvrit sur Martha quelques secondes plus tard. Bien que surprise de les voir elle les fit entrer. _

_Elle leur fit signe de prendre place sur le canapé. Elle-même retourna se lover dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter. Et tout en saisissant le verre de vin, qu'elle était en train de boire, demanda._

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci, Martha…. Nous sommes là pour vous parler de Richard.

- Naturellement …. Alexis ne dit toujours rien…. Elle refuse l'évidence. _Sa voix se brisa_.

- Et elle a raison…

- Voyons Kate, il est mort…mon fils est mort !

_Kate regarda Martha droit dans les yeux._

- Non, il est vivant. Nous venons de le voir. Il est à l'hôpital St Francis. C'est lui …. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment c'est possible. Mais Rick est vivant Martha !

_Le verre qu'elle tenait à la main lui échappa et alla se briser sur le sol. Mais elle vit dans les yeux de Kate, qu'elle lui disait la vérité. _


	5. C'est bien moi

Je suis tête en l'air, j'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre plus tôt...

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture

* * *

**_Hôpital St Francis, chambre 332, jeudi 7h30._**  
_  
La lumière filtrait à travers les stores partiellement clos. Baignant la chambre de raies lumineux qui éclairaient le lit et son occupant. Ce dernier s'éveillait doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il était sauvé._

_Il bougea légèrement son bras et sa main vint toucher une masse de cheveux. Il reconnut immédiatement Alexis. Assise sur une chaise, sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, posés sur le lit. Elle dormait. Il balaya la chambre du regard et vit sa mère dormant sur le petit canapé._

_Machinalement, il se mit à caresser les cheveux de sa fille. Celle-ci se redressa, subitement réveillée.  
_  
- Papa ! _Elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras_.  
- Bonjour ma puce. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda-t-il en la voyant se redresser le fixer,_ _sourcils froncés._  
- C'est bien toi ?  
- Mais…. Oui …  
- Prouve-le !  
- Que je le…prouve _? Il était surpris, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.  
_- C'est important Richard, fais ce qu'elle te demande.  
- Mère ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? C'est moi ! Rick !  
- S'il te plait, c'est important. _Insista-t-elle.  
_- D'accord, _il capitula et regarda sa fille_. Vas-y, que veux-tu savoir ?  
- Je voulais vendre des objets pour acheter quelque chose. C'étaient quoi ?  
- Les sabres lasers de la guerre des étoiles. Tu voulais un scooter.  
- Mon petit ami m'a confié quelque chose que j'ai cru avoir perdu…  
- Son rat, on l'a retrouvé dans la chambre de ta grand-mère et il t'a dit aussi que tu étais plus importante que son rat.  
- OUI !

_Elle se précipita sur lui en éclatant en sanglot. Castle l'entoura de son bras valide tout en posant un regard interrogateur sur sa mère.  
_  
- Nous avons assisté à ton enterrement mardi.

_Ce fut la seule réponse que Martha arriva à dire. Elle s'approcha de son fils et le serra à son tour dans ses bras. Et, essayant ses larmes.  
_  
- Je vais chercher Kate.

_Deux minutes plus tard Beckett entrait dans la chambre. Castle remarqua le policier devant la porte. Et cela le rassura, d'une certaine façon.  
_  
- Hi Becky.  
- Hi Castle.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment avez-vous pu…_il eut du mal à prononcer la suite_, m'enterrer ?  
- Parce que votre corps a été repêché dimanche matin dans l'Hudson River.  
- Je vous laisse. _Dit Alexis, je reviens tout à l'heure_.

_Beckett attendit que la fille de Rick soit sortie. Alors à son tour elle serra Castle dans ses bras.  
_  
- Vous le dites aux autres…je vous tue. _Prévint-elle._ C'est bon de vous retrouver Castle.  
- J'ai été enlevé, pas tué. Vous m'expliquez ?  
- Ok _dit-elle, en prenant place sur la chaise.  
_  
_Vingt minutes plus tard._

- Incroyable. Et, il était aussi beau gosse que moi, au point que vous n'ayez pas fait la différence ? _Essaya-t-il de plaisanter, mais le cœur n'y était pas.  
_- Ça va vous faire un bon sujet pour un prochain roman.  
- Je ne sais pas…. C'est beaucoup moins excitant quand vous êtes le sujet principal_. Il grimaça.  
_- Ça va ?  
- Juste des élancements. Ça a dû être un vrai calvaire pour ma mère et Alexis. Et pour toute l'équipe_, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter._ Par quoi je commence ? Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
- Pour l'instant rien. Votre médecin veut que vous vous reposiez. Je reviendrai en fin de journée.  
- D'accord. A plus tard

_Kate quitta la chambre, laissant Castle avec un tas de questions. Il essaya de trouver un sens à toute cette histoire. Mais épuisé, il s'endormit.  
_**  
****_Morgue, 14h40._**

- Je n'en reviens pas, dit _Lanie en fixant le corps du Rick n°1._  
- Pourtant c'est bien lui cette fois. _Assura Kate_. _Elle regarda le cadavre_. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver qui est notre 'ami' ici présent. Et pourquoi il ressemble à Castle.  
- Nous étions tellement sûrs qu'il s'agissait de Castle que je n'ai pas fait d'identification dentaire. Fautes d'avoir des empreintes à causes des mains brûlées ! Quelle idiote !  
- Tu n'y rien pour rien Lanie. Comme tu viens de le dire, on a tous cru qu'il s'agissait de Castle…même sa mère.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'en occuper. On commet toujours des erreurs lorsque l'on est impliqué émotionnellement avec la victime.  
- Ça va aller maintenant. Ce n'est pas Rick. Préviens-moi si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant. Je vais interroger le gars que Deming a coffré.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Thomas et Jonas Portman. De taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds mi-long lui retombant sur le visage. Il les regardait tout à tour. Il ne cessait de se gratter la joue compulsivement._

_Kate referma le dossier qu'elle venait de parcourir. Condamné plusieurs fois à de petites peines de prison pour vol avec effraction. Il se retrouvait ici, suite à la violation de sa conditionnelle. Il avait été vu en compagnie d'un ancien 'confrère'. Elle posa une photo de Castle sur la table et la fit glisser vers Portman.  
_  
- Vous dites que cet homme vous a embauché pour un gros coup ?  
- Oui. C'était mardi dernier. Il m'a rejoint dans un bar du Bronx. Le patron m'avait dit qu'un type chercher un perceur de coffre. Mais aussi d'autres gars avec d'autres compétences professionnelles. _Précisa-t-il en souriant, fier de son humour_.  
- Lesquelles ?  
- Dites, vous parlerez au procureur et à mon agent de probation si je vous aide ?  
- On verra_, dit Deming._ Mais avant répond à la question.  
- Il voulait un gars qui s'y connaisse en système d'alarme et un autre en alpinisme.  
- En alpinisme ! _Répétèrent-ils en chœur.  
_- Un monte en l'air si vous préférez.  
- On avait compris ! Et cet homme _? Elle tapa du doigt sur la photo_, vous a bien payé ?  
- Oui, et pour un gars de la 'haute' il était plutôt à l'aise. Ça faisait bizarre. _Devant l'air agacé de Beckett_. Il m'a dit que c'était ok pour lui. Il m'a filé 5000 dollars qu'il avait mis dans un sac en papier. Il devait me recontacter dans 15 jours. Il m'a demandé si je connaissais des gars pour le job.  
- Et ?  
- Je…je lui ai dit que je chercherai. Il m'a dit de le dire au patron qui le contacterait. Alors ? Vous parlerez pour moi ?  
- Crache le morceau Jonas ! Le nom du bar et du patron ! Et vite !  
- Je parlerai à ton agent, _promit Beckett_. Donne-nous ces noms maintenant.  
- David Smith et le bar c'est 'le faucon maltais'  
- C'est une blague ?  
- Non, le patron est un fan de Bogart.

_Beckett laissa Deming avec Portman et alla rejoindre Esposito et Ryan qui avaient assisté à l'interrogatoire. Elle les envoya chercher le patron du bar. Elle alla à son bureau et prenant un feutre rouge, elle dessina un point d'interrogation à côté de la photo du faux Castle._

_Son téléphone sonna. C'était Lanie.  
_  
- J'ai du nouveau. Notre 'ami' a subi une intervention chirurgicale.  
- Pour le visage ?  
- Oui, j'ai une amie qui travaille à l'institut Jefferson. Je vais lui envoyé des photos et les mesures du visage. Elle pourra peut-être reconstituer son vrai visage.  
- Bien. Quoi d'autre ?  
- Rien, j'attends les résultats pour la recherche dentaire.

_Il était encore trop tôt pour retourner voir Castle alors elle se replongea dans le dossier. Mais, cette fois, avec une autre approche._


	6. Témoignage

Effectivement je regarde aussi Bones et le contact de Lanie est bien Angela.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard, David Smith ressortait, libre, du commissariat. Il avait commencé par jurer qu'il était un honnête travailleur. Qu'aucune affaire illégale ne se déroulait dans son bar, voué à la mémoire de Bogart. Que Portman avait raconté des histoires pour se tirer d'affaire._

_Mais, à la menace de voir débarquer la brigade financière, il parla. Oui, l'homme de la photo, Richard Castle, était bien venu recruter des hommes. Pour un gros coup, avait-il précisé. Il lui avait donné 3000 dollars pour son aide. Et non, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. _

_**Chambre de Castle, 17h22.**_

_Castle dormit une bonne partie de la journée. Sa fille et sa mère veillant sur lui. Il avait fini par obtenir d'elles qu'elles rentrent enfin se reposer. Il ne risquait plus rien maintenant. Le Dr Monroe l'autorisait à quitter l'hôpital le lendemain. Il serait bientôt avec elles._

_Maintenant il attendait Kate. Il avait noté sur un bloc note tout ce dont il se rappelait. Le moindre petit détail pouvait avoir de l'importance. Il savait que cela lui serait utile. Elle arriva enfin. Il remarqua tout de suite son air fatigué. Elle n'avait certainement pas beaucoup dormi depuis dimanche._

- Vous avez une tête à faire peur Beckett.

- A qui la faute ?

_Elle avait répondu très vite sans réfléchir. Elle s'en voulu immédiatement en voyant l'expression de tristesse et de culpabilité sur le visage de Castle. Un silence gênant s'installa. Il se décida à le briser quelques instants plus tard._

- Combien de fois devra-t-on vous répéter de vous reposer pendant une enquête ?

- C'est une cause perdue d'avance.

- Il semblerait. Vous en êtes où ?

- On cherche qui est votre double. Mais je vous raconterai après. Vous d'abord. Vous êtes assez bien pour me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- Oui…. Je commence par quoi ?

- Dites moi ce qui c'est passé après que vous ayez croisé votre voisine. Nous savons que vous avez annulé le dîner. Et que vous avez donc disparu le lundi. -Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi. Un van s'est brusquement arrêté à ma hauteur. La porte latérale s'est ouverte et deux types en sont descendus. Ils portaient des masques blancs, vous savez ceux qui ont des expressions différentes.

- Oui, je vois de quoi vous parlez. Ils étaient armés ?

- Oh oui ! De Glocks. Mais il a suffit qu'ils me montrent une photo d'Alexis, avec sa classe à Paris, pour que je les suive bien gentiment. Je suis donc monté dans le van. J'ai senti une piqûre dans le cou et plus rien.

- Ils vous ont endormi pour que vous ne puissiez pas vous rendre compte du trajet effectué. Donc ils étaient deux, plus le chauffeur. _Conclu-t-elle en prenant des notes_.

- Inutile, j'ai tout noté là. _Il lui tendit son bloc_.

- Ok, merci. Continuez.

- Je me suis réveillé dans une salle au sol et aux murs en ciment. Il y avait des poutres métalliques, un toit en tôle ondulée et un vasistas crasseux. Il n'y avait rien à part le lit que lequel je me trouvais. J'avais des menottes reliées à une chaîne, solidement cadenassés au montant du lit. Il y avait une bouteille d'eau sur le sol et il faisait encore jour.

- Ils sont venus vous voir pour que vous annuliez votre repas. Vous ont-ils dit ce qu'ils voulaient de vous ?

- Juste me poser des questions. Sur ma vie, ma famille, mes amis. Connaitre certaines anecdotes si, il y en avait. J'ai toujours répondu…. Ils me montraient des photos d'Alexis tous les jours. C'est étrange, j'avais plus peur pour elle que pour ma propre vie_. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant_.

- On fait une pause si vous voulez.

- Non, ça va aller. Le plus dur a été de l'appeler tous les jours et de lui parler comme si tout allait bien.

- Comment se déroulait vos interrogatoires ?

- Les deux gars, toujours masqués, entraient. L'un d'eux disposait une chaise près du lit. L'autre se tenait à côté de moi, l'arme au poing. Ensuite « le costard » arrivait.

- Le costard ?

- Oui, c'est comme ça que je l'ai nommé. Un homme grand, 1.90 m, mince et portant un costume trois pièces. Pas du prêt à porter, croyez-moi ! Extrêmement poli et anglais sans aucun doute possible.

- Masqué lui aussi ?

- Oui. Il me demandait de répondre à des questions soigneusement notées sur un papier. Il enregistrait notre conversation.

- Ils, Beckett se racla la gorge. Ils vous ont frappé ?

- Non, la menace qui pesait sur Alexis leur assurait mon entière coopération. _Il vit la lueur de soulagement dans les yeux de Kate_.

- Entre les interrogatoires et les appels à votre fille, que faisiez-vous ?

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils devaient droguer ma nourriture et l'eau. C'est assez flou. J'ai l'impression qu'il leurs arrivait de me sortir de la pièce où j'étais enfermé. Je me rappelle que je faisais des rêves étranges. J'étais ligoté sur un fauteuil de dentiste ou j'avais le sentiment de flotter…ou de planer. Le plus étrange, alors qu'il semblerait que j'ai pratiquement tout le temps dormi. J'étais totalement épuisé, comme si j'avais passé plusieurs nuits sans dormir.

- Un effet secondaire des drogues qu'ils vous ont donné peut-être. Autre chose dont vous vous rappelleriez ?

- Deux en fait. C'était lors d'un de mes interrogatoires. Un autre type est arrivé. Il a parlé à 'Costard' à voix basse. Ce dernier a juré et a quitté la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait contenance, il a dû être vraiment contrarié. C'est un de mes gardiens qui a fini de me poser les questions. Lorsqu'il faisait jour et que j'étais conscient, j'entendais les mouettes. Donc je devais être quelque part en bord de mer.

- Oui, certainement dans une ancienne usine ou un entrepôt. Grâce à vos notes on va pouvoir exploiter d'autres pistes.

_Elle hésita avant de poursuivre. Castle semblait fatigué, mais surtout perturbé par tout ça. Revivre son enlèvement n'était certainement pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se repose. _

- Vous vous sentez assez bien pour me raconter votre fuite ?

- Oui, finissons-en. Donc hier, je n'ai vu personne pendant un moment. Pas de repas, pas de questions…rien. Puis ils sont arrivés. Ils m'ont enlevé les menottes et m'ont lié les mains avec une corde. Ils m'ont foutu un sac sur la tête et m'ont fait sortir. Plus de questions, plus de coup de fil à Alexis. Je savais qu'ils devaient avoir reçu l'ordre de m'éliminer. Ils m'ont fait monter dans un véhicule. Là ils m'ont attaché les chevilles, enlevé le sac, et remis mon portefeuille et mon téléphone dans les poches de mon short. Une piqûre et j'étais inconscient.

- Apparemment le dosage était faible.

- Sans doute. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, je suis resté silencieux. Inutile de les prévenir, bien qu'ils discutaient tranquillement de la saison de basket. Petit à petit je me suis approché des portes arrières. A la vitesse et à la régularité de la conduite, j'en ai déduit que nous étions sur une voie express. Quand j'ai senti le véhicule perdre de la vitesse, je me suis levé en m'agrippant comme j'ai pu. Et lorsqu'il a vraiment ralenti, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai ouvert les portes arrières et je me suis jeté hors du van_. Il porta machinalement sa main au bandage sur son front._ La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'un atterrissage plutôt brutal sur une voiture.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance Castle.

- Je sais…. Bon à votre tour ! Racontez-moi tout.

- Vous devez vous reposer, plus tard.

- Je vais juste vous écouter, ça ira.

_Devant son insistance, elle lui raconta tout depuis la découverte du corps. Il ne dit rien mais, elle vit sur son visage défiler divers sentiments. La surprise, l'interrogation, et surtout la peine. _

- Voilà, vous savez tout. Je vais vous laisser.

- Je…

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, à plus tard.

- Au revoir Castle, reposez-vous.

- Au revoir Beckett.

_Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il alluma le poste de tv pour se changer les idées. Mais il tomba sur CNN et justement on y parlait de l' «affaire Castle». Il changea de chaîne. Pour une fois être le centre d'intérêt de la presse ne l'amusait pas. _

_**Au même moment dans l'appartement de Brooklyn.**_

- Castle fait toujours la Une, il doit être heureux_, dit 'costard' _

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Nous allons attendre. Damien c'est-il occupé de notre autre invité ?

- Oui. Et pour Castle ? On commence quand ?

- Bientôt, laissons-le penser que tout va bien. Des nouvelles du colis ?

- Il devrait être transféré comme prévu.

- Parfait.


	7. Retour à la maison

Voici une nouvelle suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Commissariat vendredi 9h26**_

_Tous regardaient en direct la sortie de Castle de l'hôpital. Le nombre de journalistes agglutinés devant les portes était impressionnant. Elles s'ouvrirent enfin sur celui-ci, il était seul. Il avait insisté sur ce point. Son imagination d'écrivain lui ayant soufflé l'idée que ses ravisseurs pouvaient très bien l'attendre à sa sortie pour « finir le travail ». Par sécurité il avait donc exigé que personne ne vienne. _

_Il n'avait pas fait deux pas à l'extérieur, que les flashes crépitèrent, et que les questions fusèrent. Lorsqu'il leva la main cela eut le même effet que le geste similaire de Beckett six jours plus tôt. Il s'affubla de son sourire le plus charmeur. _

- S'il vous plait, une question à la fois, merci.

- Vos ravisseurs vous ont-ils brutalisés ? Pourriez-vous les reconnaître ?

- Non, j'ai été traité le plus correctement qu'il est possible de l'être dans une telle situation. Et non je ne pourrai pas reconnaître mes ravisseurs ?

- Avez-vous craint pour votre vie ?

- Oui, qui ne le serait pas ?

- James Bond, peut-être ? _Répondit Donna avec un sourire_. Allez-vous aider le lieutenant Beckett et son équipe à résoudre cette affaire ? Et savez-vous qui est l'homme qui a pris votre identité ?

- Si j'étais James Bond je pourrai sans doute vous le dire. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. La police poursuit ses recherches. Quant à savoir si je vais participer directement à l'enquête, la réponse est non. Je suis à la fois victime et témoin, donc directement impliqué. Mais je fais entièrement confiance au lieutenant Beckett et à son équipe.

_Il répondit encore à quelques questions et, prétextant l'ordre de son médecin de prendre du repos, il les laissa et monta dans le taxi venu le chercher._

_Le silence qui régnait dans les bureaux fut brisé par la voix du capitaine._

- Allez tout le monde retourne à ses occupations. Vous trois, dans mon bureau.

_Quelques instants plus tard._

- Alors, où en êtes-vous ?

- Un de nos gars recherche l'endroit où Castle a été retenu. En partant du fait qu'ils venaient de l'est, qu'ils respectaient les limitations de vitesse et qu'il faisait jour quand ils sont partis. Avec l'heure de l'accident et ce qu'a dit Castle. Il devrait arriver à définir une zone de recherche.

- Ah, nous avons demandé les enregistrements des vidéos de surveillance de la voix express. Elles vont nous être apportées. Si l'on pouvait identifier le van et le retrouver, ça aiderait.

- Ok, et pour le corps ?

- Lanie attend les résultats de l'identification dentaire. Une chose est certaine, il n'est pas américain. Il a fallu faire une demande auprès d'Interpol. Ça va prendre du temps.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Elle m'a dit que son amie Angela pourrait bien être plus rapide….quoi ? _Ajouta Esposito._

- Non, mais de celle-là …oui. Elle s'en…

_Il fut interrompu par une certaine effervescence venant des bureaux. Des cris de joie et des acclamations ? Que se passait-il ?_

_Ils se regardèrent d'abord surpris puis, ils sortirent du bureau avec le sourire. Il était bien là, le bras en écharpe et se soutenant avec l'aide d'une canne._

- Salut Castle ! Content de te voir !

- Ne nous refais jamais un truc pareil !

- Promis messieurs…

- Je croyais que votre médecin vous avait recommandé le repos ?

- Oui mais en chemin j'ai décidé de passer. _Il devint subitement très sérieux et poursuivit. _Je dois le voir, surtout ne me dites pas non_._

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Beckett accompagnez-le.

_**Morgue, 10h05.**_

_Lorsque Lanie vit Castle entrer, elle s'immobilisa un instant avant de se précipiter dans ses bras en pleurant. _

- Oh mon Dieu Castle, je suis désolée. A cause de moi, tout le monde vous a cru mort. Votre mère, Alexis…

- Ça va aller Lanie. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et puis ça aurait pu être pire.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous auriez pu avoir un deuxième Rick Castle à autopsier.

- Vous êtes ici pour lui ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le voir ? _Dit-elle en s'approchant du tiroir._

- Oui, allez-y.

_Machinalement il retint son souffle quand Lanie fit glisser le drap. La première chose qui le frappa c'est la gorge tranchée. Ensuite les marques. Enfin, il s'attarda son le visage…son visage. _

_Il ressentit des picotements dans tout le corps. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Sa vue se brouilla. Il vit des images, comme des flashes puis, plus rien. Seulement la sensation de tomber dans le vide._

_Beckett et Parish ne purent qu'amortir sa chute. Elles durent demander de l'aide pour le transporter._

_**Salle de repos 10h28.**_

_Castle émergea doucement, il avait la nausée. Une tasse de café se matérialisa devant lui. Il tendit la main pour la prendre. Elle tremblait légèrement._

- Ça va Castle ? _S'inquiéta Beckett._

- Non…ça va pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se retrouve face à son cadavre.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

_Elle fut troublée par l'expression de panique qu'elle lisait sur le visage de Castle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ça n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Elle s'assit près de lui et d'une voix douce et rassurante._

- Que se passe-t-il Rick ?

- C'est moi. _Répondit-il laconique_.

- C'est moi, quoi ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Il ferma les yeux et répéta. J'ai tué cet homme.

_Beckett le regarda interloquée. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui. Pourtant elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Le meurtrier était gaucher. Castle est droitier._

_- _C'est impossible Castle, le meurtrier est gaucher. Vous êtes droitier. Vous…

_- J_e vous dis que c'est moi !

_Il voulut se lever brusquement, mais il avait oublié son état et la douleur le fit se rasseoir. Kate posa une main rassurante sur son bras._

- D'accord, vous avez l'air d'en être persuadé. Pourquoi ?

- Je…j'ai eu des flashes avant de perdre connaissance. J'ai l'impression de me voir dans un miroir. Mais en fait, je suis debout. L'autre moi est attaché sur une chaise et me fait face. Je vois un couteau dans une main.

- Votre main ?

- Je crois. Pourtant elle semble détachée de moi. Ensuite la lame glisse sur la gorge en s'enfonçant dans la chair. Je suis à la fois spectateur et exécutant.

- Je suis certaine que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce meurtre. Du moins il est possible que vous en ayez été témoin. Mais pas que vous l'ayez perpétré. Il y a un moyen d'en être sûr si vous voulez.

- Comment ? L'hypnose ?

- Non, une façon plus scientifique. Je vais appeler mon collègue. Nous allons faire des essais sur des gorges en silicone avec une arme similaire à celle du meurtre.

- Et vous comparerez les marques avec celle retrouvée sur la victime. D'accord, allons-y. _Dit-il en se levant, plus lentement cette fois_.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui…non, on ne proteste pas. Il va lui falloir du temps pour tout mettre en place. Ce ne sera pas avant demain.

- Bien et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- Vous rien du tout. Je vous ramène chez vous où vous allez vous reposer et retrouver votre famille.

_**Appartement de Castle, 11h43.**_

_A peine était-il arrivé chez lui que ça mère et sa fille lui ordonnèrent d'aller se coucher. Il voulut protester, disant qu'il serait aussi bien sur la canapé, rien ni fit._

- Alexander Rodgers tu vas immédiatement te mettre au lit. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Alexis ou moi te l'apporterons.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je me rends.

_Il obéit amusé. Cela faisait bien longtemps que sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé par son véritable patronyme pour lui donner un ordre. Chose qu'elle faisait couramment quant il était plus jeune et qu'il avait fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide ou dangereux. Et, par conséquent, qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui._

_Lorsqu'Alexis arriva avec le plateau repas, elle le trouva endormi._

_**Morgue, 15h44.**_

_Lanie posa le dossier qu'elle remplissait et répondit au téléphone._

- Salut Lanie !

- Bonjour Angela, alors ?

- J'ai réussi à reconstituer un visage. Grâce à l'agent du FBI avec qui on travaille, j'ai pu mettre un nom à ce visage.

- Tu as son identité ! Génial !

- Oui et non.

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'envoie tout le dossier, tu verras. Tu viens toujours avec ton petit copain, dans un mois ?

- Oui. Ah, je viens de recevoir ton mail. Merci Angela.

_**Commissariat, 15h55**_

_On venait d'apporter le dossier des tests effectués par la police scientifiques. Beckett s'apprêtait à le lire quand Lanie l'appela._

_- D_u nouveau ?

- Oui, venez me rejoindre. Dit au capitaine de venir aussi.

- Mais tu….

_Lanie avait déjà raccroché._

_**Morgue 10 minutes plus tard.**_

- Dr Parish, pourquoi tout ce mystère ?_ Demanda aussitôt Montgomery_

- Mon amie Angela vient de m'envoyer ses recherches. On a l'identité de la victime.

- Alors, à quel genre de truand avons-nous à faire ?

- Vous n'allez pas aimer ça. Elle appuya sur une touche et une photo apparut sur l'écran. Je vous présente l'inspecteur Peter Blake d'Interpol. C'est un anglais.

_La nouvelle fut un choc. La victime était un policier. _


	8. Suisje un meurtrier?

Et voilà enfin une suite. Comme me l' a fait remarqué Madoka Ayu, elle se faisait attendre. Mais comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fiction sur Castle donc je prends mon temps. J'espère être assez fidèle au caractère des personnages de la série.

Vous aurez au moins une réponse aux questions que vous vous posez.

Merci pour les reviews mais aussi pour les story alert.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Appartement de Castle, 20h30.**_

_Martha entra dans la chambre de son fils. La question qu'elle allait lui poser, mourut sur ses lèvres. Richard avait le regard lointain. Il triturait son omelette sans y prêter grande attention. Il ne fit même pas le moindre mouvement quand sa mère s'assit près de lui, sur le bord du lit._

- Richard ?_ Elle lui attrapa la main, l'obligeant ainsi à poser sa fourchette. _Richard ?

- Hum…

- Tu n'as rien mangé. Ça va ?

- Ça va mais je n'ai pas faim.

- Je connais cette tête. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Et ne me répond pas « rien ».

- D'accord, je ne le dis pas. Je suis juste fatigué….

- Bien essayé, mais je suis ta mère, je te connais bien. C'est plus grave que ça. Dis-moi tout.

- Comment réagirais-tu si on te disait que ton fils est un assassin ? _Dit-il d'un air sombre._

- Voyons ! Ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu serais incapable de tuer une personne !

- Pourtant si quelqu'un s'en prenait à Alexis ou à toi. Je pourrais le faire….enfin je crois.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce serait de la légitime défense. _Voyant l'air de plus en plus triste de son fils_. Richard tu me fais peur. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Cet homme que vous avez pris pour moi…. Je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai…tué.

_Son regard était désespéré. Martha en resta muette de stupeur. Il avait l'air si malheureux. Elle serra son fils dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Comment avait-il pu se mettre une telle idée en tête ? Après un moment, elle lui demanda pourquoi il pensait avoir fait ça. Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé à la morgue._

- Beckett a raison, c'est impossible.

- Pas si je me trouvais face à lui.

- Ne dis pas de sottises. Attends de faire ces tests. Tu verras que tu as tord et que nous avons raison.

- Avec un bon avocat, en plaidant l'irresponsabilité, j'échapperai peut-être à la peine de mort.

- Parfait ! Comme cela tu pourras toujours écrire. Gagner des millions. Et subvenir à nos besoins. _Lança-t-elle d'un air joyeux en lui tapant sur l'épaule_.

- Mère ! Comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle ! _Répliqua-t-il._

- Ah ! Enfin l'esquisse d'un sourire. Tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises et j'arrêterai aussi.

- Marché conclu_. Il réprima un bâillement._ Je ne sais pas si cela viens des médicaments qu'ils m'ont donné. Mais j'ai l'impression de m'être transformé en marmotte.

- Alors je vais emporter ce plateau et te laisser te reposer.

- Où est Alexis ?

- Chez Ashley. La pauvre, depuis ta réapparition, elle est harcelée de questions.

- Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que vous avez dû endurer.

- Tu n'as rien fait pour. Ce n'est pas ta faute. _Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue_. Pour l'instant, ne penses qu'à une chose, te reposer.

**Commissariat, samedi 9h50.**

_Beckett regardait la photo de Peter Blake, fixée au tableau. Elle comparait ses traits à ceux de Rick. Il y avait certaines similitudes. Cela avait du faciliter le travail du chirurgien. _

_Elle avait revu en détail tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Elle était toujours dans le brouillard. La découverte de l'identité de la victime amenait plus de questions que de réponses. _

_Pourquoi un policier anglais d'Interpol avait subi une opération esthétique pour ressembler à Castle ? Pourquoi cherchait-il une équipe pour une casse ? Pour qui ? Lui, ceux qu'ils l'avaient torturé et exécuté ? _

_Et, comme si l'affaire n'était pas assez compliquée, Castle s'était mis en tête qu'il était le meurtrier. Elle avait lu les rapports des services scientifiques. Notamment les analyses sanguines. Elle était beaucoup moins sûre de son innocence maintenant. La donne avait changé. Ses ravisseurs avaient bourré l'organisme de Rick de psychotropes et de sédatifs. Ce qui expliquait en partie son état de fatigue générale. En avaient-ils profité pour faire agir Castle contre son gré ?_

_Rien que l'idée que Castle ait pu égorger Blake la fit frissonner. Lui en tout cas n'en doutait pas. Ce qui était bien assez inquiétant en soi. L'examen de la bâche, de la corde et du bloc de ciment n'avait rien donné. Ils étaient restés trop longtemps dans l'eau pour y relever quoi que ce soit. La corde et la bâche faisaient partie du matériel que l'on trouvait aisément dans n'importe quel magasin pour activités nautiques._

_Elle soupira. Elle aurait dû faire comme Ryan et Esposito, profiter de son weekend. Seulement elle avait appelé son ami. Après lui avoir expliqué le motif de sa demande, il lui avait répondu que tout serait près pour le samedi après midi. Il était surexcité à l'idée de rencontrer Castle. Il était, d'après ses dires, un fan irréductible._

_Une autre chose occupait son esprit. Le capitaine avait appelé Interpol pour les prévenir de la mort d'un des leurs. Ils furent plutôt surpris. Blake était censé être en vacances aux Maldives pour faire de la plongée. Son supérieur devait arriver le lundi matin. Avec des informations. Apparemment leur homme avait fit des siennes en désobéissant aux ordres. _

_Kate espérait vraiment qu'il lèverait une part de mystère dans cette affaire. Affaire dont Castle était la clef. Elle en était certaine. Comme elle était certaine que la mort de Blake n'était pas prévue. Contrairement à celle de Castle. Rester à trouver pourquoi. _

_**Laboratoire scientifique, samedi, 14h18.**_

_Jack Matters se rua sur Beckett et Castle dès qu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. _

- Kate qu'elle plaisir de te voir.

- Merci Jack, inutile que je te présente la personne qui m'accompagne.

- Inutile en effet ! Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer Mr Castle ! Je suis un de vos plus grands fans.

- Merci Jack. Je vous enverrai un exemplaire dédicacé de mon prochain roman, promis.

- Génial !

- Jack, s'il te plait. Coupa Kate.

- Ah oui ! Suivez-moi.

_Dans la pièce, sagement alignés sur une table, se trouvaient plusieurs bustes. La gorge était à la hauteur précise de la victime assise. En bout de table Castle repéra tout de suite le couteau. Il s'approcha, le ramassa et l'examina. Pas de doute, c'était bien le même modèle. Une image s'imposa. Sa main trembla légèrement. Il avait peur, pourtant il devait savoir. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Matters, son regard admiratif et son sourire lui parurent déplacés. Mais quant il posa sa question le fan disparut et le professionnel réapparut. _

- Que dois-je faire exactement ?

- D'après la photo_. Il posa son doigt à un bout et suivant la ligne sanglante expliqua. _On voit très bien que la coupure part du bas à droite, passe sur la trachée et finit sur la gauche légèrement plus haut_. _

- Je dois donc faire un mouvement montant ?

- Si vous y arrivez, oui. Tenez, mettez cette blouse de protection et ces lunettes. J'ai mis du sang pour faire plus réaliste, _précisa-t-il_.

- Bien.

_Il s'avança, resserra la prise sur le manche du poignard. Il ferma machinalement les yeux pour effacer l'image de son propre visage le regardant terrorisé. Il posa la lame sur le coup et fit un rapide mouvement montant latéral. _

_Il resta pétrifié, incapable de bouger. Le faux sang coulant, l'effrayait. Aucun doute que cette histoire l'avait plus remué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il sentit une présence à ses côté. Kate le regardait, inquiète._

- Ça va Castle ? Vous êtes livide.

- Ça ira, je vais tenir le coup. De toute façon ça ne pourra pas être pire que ça ne l'ai déjà. Alors Jack ?

- Non, ça ne correspond pas. Sur la plaie de la victime, la profondeur de l'entaille augmente. Vous c'est le contraire, vous mettez toute votre force au début.

- Je recommence ?

- Oui, vous avez encore six cous à trancher et j'en ai d'autres si besoin.

- Je peux faire les essais à la suite ?

- Oui, vous pouvez aussi changer de position si vous le souhaitez.

- Compris.

_Il s'exécuta. Modifiant tour à tour, la prise sur le manche, sa position et la pression exercée sur la lame. Arrivé au dernier buste, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Beckett. L'assassin était gaucher. Il prit le couteau dans sa main gauche. Son épaule étant moins douloureuse, ça irait._

_Lorsque Beckett le vit faire, elle retint sa respiration. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé. Elle croisa son regard alors qu'il se plaçait derrière sa 'victime'. Il était aussi paniqué qu'elle. Mais aussi parfaitement déterminé. Sans aucune hésitation il trancha la gorge en gélatine. Jack qui n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité, posa deux autres bustes sur la table. Il fallait au moins deux autres essais. Castle ne dit rien et fit les deux essais supplémentaires._

- Voilà. Et maintenant on fait quoi ? _Demanda-t-il en enlevant ses protections_.

- Allez prendre un café avec Kate. La salle de pause est au fond du couloir sur la gauche. Il doit encore rester du café dans le placard.

- Vous en avez pour combien de temps ?

- Donnez-moi une demi-heure. Allez, sortez de là tous les deux.

- Venez Castle.

_Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises. Kate s'occupa du café, le laissant tranquille. Dans des circonstances normales, il se serait amusé comme un gosse. Il aurait même émis des théories plus que bizarre et en aurait discuté pendant des heures avec Jack. Lorsqu'elle avait été le chercher, Martha lui avait parlé de l'idée 'démente' de son fils, qui se prenait pour un assassin. Elle mettait ça sur le stress occasionné par sa séquestration et aussi sur son imagination d'écrivain. _

_Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un policier. Elle prit les deux tasses et alla s'asseoir père de lui._

- Merci.

- Rick, je voulais…

- J'ai peur Kate. _Il avait lâché ça brutalement_.

- Je sais. Moi aussi… un peu.

- Vous avez du nouveau sur notre inconnu ?

- Oui. _Elle reprit son souffle_. Grâce à une amie de Lanie nous avons son identité.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir annoncé en arrivant chez moi ?

- Pour ne pas vous perturber d'avantage.

- Que me cachez-vous ?

- Il s'agit d'un policier Castle.

- Un flic ! J'ai peut-être tué un flic ! Vous auriez dû m'en parler ! _S'énerva-t-il_.

- Vous n'avez tué personne !

- Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ?

- Parce que je vous connais. Peu importe votre état. Ce n'est pas votre nature.

- C'est aussi ce que m'a dit ma mère. Mais moi je sais bien que je l'ai tué.

- Non ! Vous n'avez tué personne ! _Lança Matters en brandissant des feuilles_.

- Vous…

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Vous vous êtes donné beaucoup de mal pour varier vos façons de faire. A croire que vous désiriez vraiment être ce meurtrier. Mais il y a une constante que l'on n'a pas avec l'originale.

- Et les essais de la main gauche ?

- Le mouvement et la profondeur ne correspondent pas. Vous êtes innocent et cela est prouvé scientifiquement.

Merci.

_C'est tout ce qu'il était capable de dire. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. _

- Tu m'envoies ton rapport le plus vite possible.

- Lundi tu l'auras sur ton bureau.

- Encore merci pour ton aide Jack.

- Cependant il reste un problème.

- Oh non, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois Castle ?

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, je suis convaincu. Mais ces images qui me reviennent en mémoires. Elles sont vraiment trop réalistes. Ce qui ne veut impliquer qu'une chose….

- Que vous l'avez vu se faire égorger

- Oui.


	9. Début de partie!

Voici enfin une suite. Je ne pense pas faire plus rapide pour l'instant. J'essaierai toutefois de ne pas dépasser les trois semaines d'attentes.

Merci pour les reviews et les mails.

Pour ceux et celles qui attendent du "Caskett"..il y en aura peut-être, je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas pas du NC17, pour celle-ci du moins...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Appartement de Castle, samedi 16h40**_

_Alexis et Martha, assises côte à côte, tournèrent la tête de concert en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. A la mine défaite de son fils, Martha craignit le pire. Le regard soucieux de Beckett, qui le suivait, accentua son malaise._

_Alors que Castle se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil, Kate rassurait sa mère et sa fille. Elle fut directe._

- Il ne l'a pas tué. C'est scientifiquement prouvé.

- Pourquoi cette tête ?

- Nous pensons qu'il a assisté au meurtre.

- Oh mon Dieu ! _Alexis se leva et alla prendre place sur l'accoudoir_. Est-ce…est-ce qu'ils vont essayer de…_elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase, son père l'entoura de son bras. _

- Je ne crois pas. S'ils voulaient tuer ton père, c'est qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Je n'ai jamais vu leurs visages. Je suppose qu'il en est de même pour ce moment là.

- Mon chéri je serai plus rassurée si un policier veillait sur toi. Tu pourrais demander au Maire ou au Capitaine….

- NON ! PAS QUESTION ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'UNE BABY SITTER EN UNIFORME !

_Elles furent toutes les trois surprises par l'éclat de voix de Castle. Elles n'eurent aucunes réactions quant il se leva. Il les laissa, montant dans sa chambre. _

_Alexis pleurait. On lisait l'impuissance sur le visage de Martha. Quant à Beckett, elle n'arrivait toujours pas y croire._

- Ce n'est pas mon fils. Que lui arrive-t-il Kate ?

- Ce qui lui est arrivé l'a ébranlé plus qu'il ne le montre.

- Mais il a déjà était en danger lors de vos enquêtes. Pourtant il n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde.

- Il vous a parlé de sa détention ?

- Non, il n'a rien voulu nous dire…qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kate ? _Demanda Alexis_.

- Ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait. C'est pour toi Alexis. Des complices te surveillaient et ton père a coopéré, te sachant menacée.

- Que peut-on faire pour l'aider ?

- Moi je sais ! _Lança Alexis en se dirigeant vers le téléphone_.

- Qui vas-tu appeler ?

- Gina ! On nous a rapporté ses affaires des Hamptons. Il a son roman de terminé. S'occuper de sa parution va le distraire.

- Bonne idée trésor.

_Beckett, après avoir rassurer Martha de son mieux, les laissa. Elle rentra chez elle. L'état de Castle l'inquiétait. En plus du stress occasionné par sa détention, les produits qu'on lui avait injectés étaient très certainement responsables de ce comportement. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, jamais elle ne l'avait vu perdre à ce point le contrôle. _

_Puis elle se rappela avec quel calme, en apparence du moins, il lui avait relaté son enlèvement et sa séquestration. Elle en parlerait à Lanie, mais elle se doutait de sa réponse. Castle avait besoin d'aide. Le genre d'aide que seul un médecin peut apporter. _

_**Commissariat lundi 11h20.**_

_Grâce au témoignage de Castle, les experts avaient réussi à définir une zone probable sur son lieu de captivité. Restreinte de façon considérable suite au type de pollen trouvé sur les vêtements de Rick. Ryan et Esposito étaient donc partis vérifier tous les entrepôts abandonnés situés dans cette zone. Ce qui représentait malgré la superficie de la Zone que huit sites possibles._

_Kate avait 'fait' un deuxième tableau pour Peter Blake. Elle survolait encore les annotations. Castle avait été enlevé le lundi. Blake avait retiré l'argent le mardi. Il s'était fait tuer le mercredi ou le jeudi. Un vol était prévu, où ? Quand ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de l'apparence de Castle ? Elle sentait que quelque chose 'clochait'. Cette affaire était vraiment étrange._

_Elle allait appeler Lanie lorsque le capitaine l'appela. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans son bureau. A son entrée un homme se leva et se présenta. _

- Arthur Miles. Peter Blake travaillait sous mon commandement.

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett. Désolée pour la perte de votre homme. Mon équipe et moi-même mettons tout en œuvre pour retrouver son meurtrier.

- Le capitaine Montgomery m'en a informé. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer en détails tout ce que vous savez. Ensuite je vous dirai ce que nous pensons savoir sur les agissements de Blake.

- Bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau.

_Miles remercia Montgomery pour son accueil et suivit Beckett. Cette dernière réprima à grand peine un sourire. Cet anglais lui faisait penser au personnage de « John Steed » il ne lui manquait que le chapeau melon et le parapluie. _

_Il écouta avec attention, le rapport détaillé qu'elle lui fit sur l'affaire. Ensuite il examina les tableaux et se tournant brusquement vers Beckett._

- Il a quelque chose de spécial cet écrivain ? _Demanda-t-il perplexe_.

- Il peut être plus agaçant qu'un gosse. Il connait beaucoup de personnes importantes ou célèbres. Et il nous est d'une aide précieuse dans nos enquêtes.

- Me serait-il possible de lui parler ?

- Naturellement. Je vais vous arranger un entretien. A votre tour, que pouvez-vous me dire sur Blake ?

- Si nous en parlons en déjeunant.

- Parfait, allons-y.

_Une demi-heure plus tard dans un restaurant italien._

- Je vous écoute.

- Droit au but. Blake est…était un de nos meilleurs inspecteurs. Il s'occupait principalement des vols de bijoux et d'objets d'arts. Il a toujours accompli ses enquêtes avec succès…. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se charge du « Baron ».

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un voleur de génie. Il s'en prend aux pièces les plus rares et les mieux protégées. Ses succès sont d'autant plus frustrants pour Interpol ou Scotland Yard. Par quatre fois ces cinq dernières années Peter a failli l'avoir. C'est devenu une véritable obsession. Il voulait « se faire » le « Baron », quelque en soit le prix.

- Il l'a payé de sa vie. car je pense que c'est lui qu'il traquait ici-même ?

- Oui. Nous avons retrouvé des notes chez lui. Tenez. Il lui donna une clé USB. Tout est là. y compris le dossier que nous avons sur le « Baron ».

- Pourquoi ce nom ?

- Certains pensent, et Blake en faisait partie, que ce voleur est un Paire du Royaume. Le peu de témoignages que nous avons pu obtenir, le décrive comme un homme cultivé et aux manières policées. Il porterait constamment un costume avec gilet. Personne n'a jamais vu son visage.

- Costard…ça ne peut être que lui.

- Je le pense aussi…

_Ils s'interrompirent lorsque le serveur leur apporta leurs plats. Ils ne portèrent aucune attention à l'homme qui venait d'entrer et s'installer à la table voisine. Ni au regard échangé entre celui-ci et le garçon. _

- Si c'est le Baron qui est derrière toute cette affaire, ce Castle a eu énormément de chance de s'en sortir vivant.

- Oui…beaucoup de chance. Cependant il y a une question qui revient systématiquement. Pourquoi avoir pris l'apparence de Castle ?

- En fait cela fait partie de sa technique. Il ou plutôt ses hommes de mains. Nous sommes persuadés qu'il orchestre toute l'opération mais sans jamais prendre physiquement part au vol. Donc ses hommes de mains enlèvent une personne qui a accès d'une façon ou une autre à l'objet convoité. A ce moment là, il y a deux possibilités. Soit la personne peut être manipulée, par des menaces sur ses proches par exemple. Et dans ce cas c'est elle qui agira. Soit il se contente de lui soutirer des renseignements sur sa vie, comme avec Castle. Et là c'est un des hommes qui subit une chirurgie esthétique pour ressemblait à la victime.

- Cela doit demander du temps de l'argent et beaucoup de patience.

- Trois choses dont le Baron ne manque pas, de toute évidence.

- Ce que j'aimerai comprendre c'est comment votre homme a réussi à se faire engager dans la bande. Et aussi comment l'a-t-il convaincu de lui laisser jouer le rôle de Castle ?

- En prenant une fausse identité et en se fabricant un casier. Il a pris soin d'y mettre exactement le genre de compétences qui correspond en principe au profil recherché par le Baron. Vous trouverez plus de précision sur la clé.

- Est-ce que Blake a essayé de vous contacter pour vous dire ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Non et il 'y a rien dans ses fichiers. Ça s'arrête quant il explique qu'il a localisé le Baron à New York.

- Pourquoi avoir caché cette information ? Nous aurions pu coopérer avec Interpol si vous étiez venu officiellement.

- Il était à la limite de la paranoïa. Persuadé que le Baron avait des taupes dans les services de polices. Nous venions de le mettre en vacances forcées. Un de ses coéquipiers s'est fait blesser lors d'une enquête à cause de son -manque de concentration.

- Vous n'en avez pas parlé, mais je suppose que les sosies, les 'originaux' et les victimes d'enlèvements sont toutes retrouvées mortes.

- Pas forcément retrouvées. Elles disparaissent avec suffisamment de preuves les accusant.

- Votre homme avait dû prévoir une échappatoire. Il n'avait pourtant pas prévu de se faire 'grillé'.

- Malheureusement

_**Un appartement de Brooklyn 14h10**_

- Alors ? _Demanda le Baron_.

- Ils n'ont rien de plus que les dossiers de Blake avant son arrivée à New York.

- Donc il nous a dit la vérité. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Parfait.

- En partant j'ai pu entendre que Miles suggérait de faire surveiller l'écrivain.

- Si cela les amuse. Je me demande combien de temps il va leur falloir pour relier Castle à Lord Paddington.

- Je crois que dans deux jours ils seront…. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir continuer l'opération Monsieur ? Ils vont certainement renforcer la sécurité.

- Plus que jamais Jacob ! n'est-ce pas excitant ? Pour une fois je vais avoir un véritable défi à relever. Avoir dû faire face à cet imprévu m'a motivé au plus haut point. Ce vol va vraiment être mon plus bel exploit !

- Damien m'a appelé. Il a eu des nouvelles du patron du 'Faucon Maltais'. Il a les hommes dont nous avons besoin.

- Parfait…. Que la partie commence ! _Lança-t-il en prenant son téléphone_.

**Commissariat, 15h20.**

_Beckett et Miles étudiaient le dossier ensemble lorsque Castle arriva._

- Hi Beckie.

- Castle ! vous devriez être chez vous à vous reposer.

- Besoin d'évasion. Ma mère n'a jamais était aussi 'mère poule' et je ne parle pas d'Alexis.

- Et Gina ? Votre roman ?

- Je lui ai donné ce qu'il fallait. A elle de se débrouiller. Après tout c'est mon agent, donc son boulot. _Désignant l'homme devant les tableaux_. C'est qui ce « John Steed » ?_ Questionna-t-il à voix basse. _

_L'agent d'Interpol se retourna._

- Arthur Miles d'Interpol. Richard Castle, je présume ?

- Oui, vous aidez Beckett pour l'enquête ?

- Officieusement seulement. Je ne suis là qu'en tant qu'observateur.

- Alors vos deux cerveaux ont trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? _Dit-il en s'approchant pour la première fois des tableaux. _

_Beckett et Miles le virent pâlir. Castle eut du mal à déglutir. Se voir mort la gorge tranchée sur une photo fixé sur ce tableau lui foutait la trouille. Il réalisait qu'il avait échappé au pire de justesse. Et qu'il aurait très bien pu être vraiment sur une telle photo. _

_Il essaya de chasser ses pensées de son esprit. Il était venu pour présenter ses excuses à Kate pour s'être emporté le samedi. Il allait lui dire lorsque le téléphone de cette dernière sonna._

- Beckett.

- …

- On arrive ! _Tout en raccrochant_, Ryan et Esposito ont trouvé le lieu où l'on vous gardé prisonnier Castle.

Il pâlit encore plus à cette annonce.


	10. la cible

Un petit trou dans mon emploi du temps et voici une suite plus rapide que prévue!

Je précise que l'oeuvre de Chagall dont je fais mention est une pure invention de ma part. J'avais besoin d'un objet d'art rarissime et très cher donc...quoi de plus exceptionnel qu'un tableau inconnu?

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_**Bellport, deux heures plus tard.**_

_Durant le trajet en hélicoptère qui les amenés, Castle resta muet. Miles en profita pour l'observer. Il ne nota rien de particulier. « Qu'avez-vous donc de spécial Castle ? »_

_Ryan vint à leur rencontre. _

- Salut Castle.

_Castle répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Il se dirigea droit sur le vieux bâtiment. _

- Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée qu'il soit venu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Suivons-le.

_Ils aperçurent Esposito se tenant près d'une porte au fond de l'entrepôt. Il fit un rapport rapide à Beckett._

- C'est bien l'endroit où Castle a été retenu.

- C'est la pièce où il était enfermé ?

- Oui, mais nous avons trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans une autre pièce.

- Montre-moi ça.

- Mais Castle ?

- Ryan va rester là. La scientifique est là ?

- Ils sont déjà partis.

- Si vous le permettez lieutenant Beckett je vais rejoindre Castle. Dit Miles.

- Oh ! Désolée je ne vous ai pas présenté. Messieurs, Arthur Miles d'Interpol.

_Beckett suivit Esposito. Miles rejoignit Rick dans la pièce. Debout, les bras croisés, il ne bougeait pas. Fixant simplement le lit où il avait été attaché. Il ne se retourna pas quand Miles s'adressa à lui._

- Vous allez bien Castle ?

- Non, je pensais que revoir cet endroit m'aiderai à passer à autre chose….mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne pourrez jamais à oublier.

- C'est la façon qu'on les britanniques de remonter le moral des victimes ?

- Non, je parle par expérience.

_Castle se retourna, intrigué par ce que Miles venait de dire. _

- Mon père était directeur d'une banque. Un vendredi soir 5 hommes ont fait éruption chez nous. Ma mère, ma jeune sœur et moi avons été ligotés et enfermés dans notre cave. Ils ont menacé mon père de nous tuer s'il ne leur ouvrait pas le coffre de la banque.

- Ce qu'il a dû faire sans hésitation.

- Aucune, en effet. Nous sommes restés dans le noir, sans manger ni boire pendant tout le weekend. Des policiers nous ont délivrés la lundi matin. Nous avons appris la mort de mon père.

- Vous êtes devenu policier à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, à 10 ans je voulais être pilote de chasse. Cette tragédie a changé nos vies. Ce qui vous est arrivé, changera la votre.

- Qu'allez-vous me dire maintenant ? Que je n'oublierais pas, mais que j'apprendrai à vivre avec ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Ou, tout guérit avec le temps.

- Oh pitié ! Pas ça.

- Bien, vous avez presque souri. Venez allons rejoindre le lieutenant Beckett.

_Castle suivit Miles. Ils retrouvèrent l'équipe dans une pièce plus petite que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dans cette pièce. Un siège de dentiste muni de sangles. Et aussi une tâche brunâtre sur le sol juste à l'opposé. Rick n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui précise qu'il s'agissait de sang. Celui de Blake très certainement. _

- Ce n'était pas un simple rêve. J'étais bien attaché sur un siège de dentiste en définitif. Mais qu'il y avait-il d'autre ? Vous avez vu ces traces d'éraflures sur le sol ?

- Oui, ils ont fait le ménage. Du moins en partie. _Dit Miles en fixant la tâche_.

- C'est bon, on a vu ce que l'on devait. Il est temps de rentrer maintenant.

_**Commissariat jeudi 8h10.**_

_Esposito faisait le rapport de sa filature de Rick._

- Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée de l'espionner comme ça.

- Je sais, à moi non plus cela ne me plait pas. Mais l'inspecteur Miles a raison. Si les personnes qui ont enlevé veulent se servir de lui. Ils doivent le surveiller…

- Donc en le surveillant vous espérez que l'on trouve qui le surveille.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant, aucun visage ne revient régulièrement sur les photos.

- Mardi il est resté chez lui toute la journée. Le soir il a fait un tour au « Old Haunt ». Il y est descendu dans le bureau. Il en est reparti à 1h13 du matin. Mercredi matin visite chez son agent. Puis, chez un tailleur, il a commandé un smoking pour samedi. Il a déjeuné à « La tour de Pise » avec Alexis. A 15h10 il est rentré dans un immeuble de bureaux. Je me suis renseigné, il a été voir un certain Dr Grant….c'est un psychiatre.

- Bien….

- Je sais ce que le Baron veut !

_Miles venait d'arrivé, brandissant un journal. Il était plutôt excité. Mettant ainsi à mal le célèbre flegme anglais. Il étala le New York Times sur le bureau. Tous lurent la Une. « Chagall ! L'Eden, en Amériques ! » Suivait un article qui expliqué comment Lord Paddington avait découvert ce tableau inconnu jusqu'alors de Chagall. Ce tableau serait exposé à un publique restreint lors d'une soirée privée dans la propriété de Lord Paddington. Esposito regarda Beckett._

- Non, ce serait trop simple.

- Pourtant je crois que nous tenons notre lien.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? _Demanda Miles._

- Nous nous demandions ce que Castle avait de spécial ?

- Oui

- Que diriez-vous d'une invitation à cette soirée privée ?

- Vous croyez qu'il est invité ?

- Possible. _Son téléphone sonna._ Quand on parle du loup. Bonjour Castle.

- Bonjour Beckett. Vous et Miles avaient quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Moi non, je demande à Miles.

- Que veut-il ?

- Il demande si vous êtes disponible ce soir.

- Oui

- Il est libre tout comme moi.

- Parfait, dans ce cas j'aimerais vous avoir à diner chez moi. J'ai une personne à vous présenter. Un compatriote de notre ami d'Interpol.

- Très bien, nous viendrons.

- A ce soir, 19h30. Bonne journée Beckett.

- Bonne journée Castle.

_**Appartement de Castle, jeudi 19h30.**_

_Kate remarqua le changement d'humeur chez Rick. Il avait l'air plus détendu et il souriait. Il fit les présentations. Beckett fut surprise par le physique de Lord Henry Paddington. Elle s'attendait à voir un vieux Monsieur grisonnant. Pas un quadragénaire à l'allure athlétique. Le teint bronzé, la chevelure fourni et noire. Mais elle perdit tous ses moyens lorsque son regard couleur émeraude se posa sur elle. _

_Le repas fut des plus agréables. Miles et Beckett apprirent que Castle avait fait la connaissance de Lord Henry à Londres, pour la promotion d'un de ses romans. Plus exactement après une soirée à écumer les pubs. Alors qu'il retournait à son hôtel, il était intervenu pour aider un homme qui était attaqué par une bande de jeune complètement ivre. _

_Heureusement le statut de la victime lui avait fait échapper à une nuit au poste. à la fin du repas ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon avec un verre d'un excellent Cognac. _

- Dis-moi Rick puisque tu n'es plus avec Gina. Qui va t'accompagner à ma soirée ?

- Je comptais venir seul.

- Pourquoi ne pas venir avec Kate ? Je suis sûr qu'elle en sera ravie.

- Je dois avouer que je n'y connais absolument rien en peinture. Et si Rick est d'accord je viendrai avec plaisir.

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Demain on vous trouve une robe de soirée.

- Vous m'en avez déjà offert une. Vous vous souvenez ?

Naturellement. Seulement pour ce Chagall, il vous faut quelque chose de spécial.

- Et bien c'est convenu, vous venez avec Rick.

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée alors que ses invités venaient de partir Castle s'isola dans son bureau. De mémoire il composa un numéro de téléphone._

_**Un appartement à Brooklyn. Au même instant.**_

Oui ?

- Il y a un imprévu. Je dois parler au Baron.

- Je vous le passe. _Il tendit le téléphone_, pour vous Monsieur.

- J'écoute ?

- Je ne serai pas seul à la soirée. J'ai dû accepter que le lieutenant Beckett m'accompagne.

- Cela ne change rien au plan. Nous faisons comme convenu. Si besoin ,il vous faudra l'éliminer.

- Compris.


	11. au revoir

Et voici une autre suite. Vos hypothèses ne manquent pas d'intérêt mais vous avez tout faux. Ceci dit, il y a plusieurs petits détails qui peuvent vous aider à comprendre.

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous.

Vous aurez la suite dans une semaine maxi je pense.

* * *

_**Samedi 17h30, appartement de Beckett.**_

_Beckett posa sur ses épaules l'étole de soie noire, qui contrastait avec le rouge de la robe fuseau que Rick lui avait offert la veille. Elle saisit la pochette assortie, posée sur la table basse. _

- Je suis prête Castle, nous….Castle ? Ca va ?

- Humm ? Oui. C'est juste que vous êtes absolument magnifique ce soir.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. Pourquoi une chemise rouge ?

- Pour être parfaitement coordonnée à votre tenue. Venez la Limousine nous attend.

- Allons-y_. Elle resserra machinalement la prise sur la pochette_

_Ils arrivèrent au port une demi-heure plus tard. Un yacht attendait. Le maire était déjà là ainsi que le chef de la police. Un acteur et sa femme, et d'autres personnes importantes. Une fois tout le monde à bord, le yacht appareilla._

_La propriété de Lord Paddington se trouvait à quelques miles de la côte sur une petite île privée. La traversée dura un peu plus d'une heure. Bien sûr le maire accapara Beckett et Castle. Demandant où en était l'enquête._

_Ce n'est qu'en débarquant que Kate remarqua la boîte rectangulaire que tenait Castle._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une bouteille de Cognac pour Lord Henry.

_Ils arrivèrent en haut du sentier qui remontait du ponton à la demeure de Lord Paddington._

- C'est une forteresse cette maison ! _S'écria Beckett en voyant la propriété_.

- C'est le cas. C'est un ancien fort militaire nordiste restauré entièrement.

_Lord Paddington accueillit ses invités dans un immense salon, qui faisait office de salle de réception. Tous sans exceptions regardèrent la tenture rouge tendue devant un des murs. Le Chagall était derrière, attendant d'être présenté. _

_Des petits groupes ne tardèrent pas à se former. Lord Henry passait de l'un à l'autre. Il arriva près de Castle et Beckett. _

- J'espère que vous passez une excellente soirée, Mlle Beckett ?

- Oui. Mais je dois dire que je suis impatiente de voir enfin ce tableau.

- Dans une heure se sera chose faite. Richard, merci pour la bouteille de Cognac.

- Je t'en prie. Je…_son portable vibra_. Excusez-moi. Je reviens.

_Beckett le regarda s'éloigner et regarder son message. Il le remit dans la poche de son veston et les rejoignit. Elle remarqua un léger changement dans son attitude et il semblait nerveux. Lord Henry discuta un peu avec eux avant d'aller retrouver d'autres invités. _

_Castle se pencha légèrement vers l'oreille de Kate et à voix basse._

- Je vous laisse quelques minutes. Soyez sage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Castle. aucun de ces messieurs n'est intéressant sauf Lord Henry, naturellement. Termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

_Castle quitta la salle de réception. Il prit son portable et chercha le plan exact du « château ». La pièce où il devait se rendre, était l'une des chambres du premier étage. Il se mit en route. Il ne vit pas Beckett sortir de la salle à son tour et le suivre. _

_Dans la salle de surveillance, l'un des gardes interpella son collègue. _

- Al, viens voir ça.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- L'écrivain est monté au premier, on l'intercepte ?

- Il cherche peut-être les toilettes.

- Ah non, ça me surprendrait, regarde !

- Elle est mignonne.

- A mon avis, il cherche une chambre.

- C'est pas la fille qui lui sert de muse, le lieutenant de police ?

- Je crois que oui.

- On les laisse tranquille ?

- Bien sûr.

_Castle entra dans la chambre et se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur une falaise à pic. A une centaine de mètre plus bas les vagues venaient se briser sur les rochers. Il l'ouvrit et se retourna. Beckett était là et l'observait. Il lui sourit et s'avança doucement. Il l'avait vu qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir sa pochette discrètement. _

_Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le faire, il se précipita lui attrapa le poignet et saisit le petit sac qu'il jeta plus loin. Il plaqua Kate contre le mur. Elle tenta de se défendre en vain. Prise par surprise et par la détermination de Castle. Il se servit de l'étole pour lui immobiliser les bras le long du corps. Puis il la tira vers le lit. _

_Beckett remarqua son regard, froid, dépourvu de toute émotion. Il ressemblait à un robot. Elle avait du mal à y croire, même en le voyant. Elle retrouva enfin la parole quand Rick la poussa sur le lit. _

- Castle ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Désolé chérie. Moi c'est Ross Taylor.

- Non !

_Le nom que Castle venait de prononcé. C'était celui de la fausse identité créée par Peter Blake. Elle était perdue. Etait-il possible que cet homme devant elle était ce fameux Peter ? Dans ce cas où se trouvait le vrai Castle ? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?_

- Mais…

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Il prit sa pochette qu'il mit en boule. Je vais devoir vous faire taire. Mais avant…

_Il se pencha, lui tint la tête et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il força le baiser, se recula brusquement lorsque Kate lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il lui fourra le mouchoir dans la bouche sans ménagement. _

_Il la fixa un moment, porta la main à sa lèvre et regarda ses doigts tâchés de son sang. Il parut hésiter un moment. Puis sans plus faire attention à Beckett, retourna près de la fenêtre. _

_Il enleva le haut de son smoking, qu'il posa sur le sol. Il enleva la doublure qui tenait grâce à une fine bande velcro. A l'intérieur se trouver, savamment maintenu, un filin. Castle/Taylor, après y avoir attaché une sorte de mini torche, le fit descendre le long de la falaise. _

_Beckett l'observait. Il agissait par automatisme, ce qui montrait une certaine maîtrise. Quelques minutes plus tard, il remonta le filin. A son extrémité était maintenant accrochée une corde beaucoup plus solide. Ross/Rick la fixa solidement à un des piliers qui décoraient la pièce. _

_Il alla ramasser la pochette et l'ouvrit. En examina le contenu. Il en sortit un petit pistolet, il regarda Beckett avec un petit sourire narquois._

- Oh la vilaine fille ! C'était pour moi ce joujou. Je crois que vous n'en aurez plus besoin lieutenant. _Il le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon_. Et de ceci non plus. _Dit-il en prenant le téléphone._

_Bientôt un homme pénétra dans la chambre, suivit par trois autres. Ils portaient tous des tenues de plongée, fine et relativement souples. L'un d'eux vit Beckett._

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là !

- Elle m'a suivit. C'était le risque, non ?

- Tu aurais pu la descendre. Elle…

- Plus tard, pour l'instant on a du boulot Damien…fais pas la gueule, une fois parti d'ici je m'en chargerai.

- Tu as intérêt. Allez, les gars on y va.

_Un des hommes sortit une bouteille de gaz d'un des sacs. Après y avoir fixé un tuyau souple. Il plaça ce dernier dans le conduit d'aération. Ils mirent un masque sur leur visage. Ross fit lever Kate et la traina devant la fenêtre. _

- Désolé nous n'avons pas de masque pour vous. Mais en restant près de la fenêtre vous ne devriez pas ressentir les effets du gaz.

_Petit à petit le gaz se répandit à travers le système de ventilation. Vingt minutes plus tard toutes les personnes présentes dormaient profondément. Damien, un des gars et Taylor, qui tenait toujours fermement Beckett se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Lord Henry. Les deux autres descendirent dans la salle de réception. _

_Une fois dans le bureau, il fut aisé de trouver le coffre. Ensuite le gars se mit au travail. Il fractura le coffre relativement vite. Damien y prit un petit coffret en métal. L'ouvrit pour en vérifier le contenu. Il parut satisfait. Il ouvrit un sac noir étanche du sac qu'il portait. Il en sortit un smoking qu'il mit. Ensuite ils retournèrent à la chambre. Les deux autres y étaient déjà avec un tube porte document. _

- Voilà le tableau, il tendit le tube à Ross.

- Ok, bon travail. Le fric vous attend à l'endroit convenu_. Dit Damien._

- Et maintenant lieutenant vous allez être très sage. Je vais vous enlever ce bâillon et détacher l'étole. Vous la porterez sur vos bras pour cacher les liens qui vont tenir vos poignets. Au moindre mouvement ou tentative de fuite je vous descends.

- Tu devrais la descendre maintenant Ross.

- Non, une fois sur le quai. On ne sait jamais, elle peut nous servir d'otage au cas où. On ne sait jamais. Après tout les flics ont peut-être plaçait un système de surveillance.

- Ok. Mais une fois à quai tu la butes.

- Oui.

_En sortant de la propriété, ils se dirigèrent vers le ponton. Il y avait le yacht et deux autres vedettes. Le garde en faction s'approcha d'eux. Taylor resserra son bras autour de la taille de Beckett, comme s'il la soutenait_

- Bonsoir, que se passe-t-il ?

- Lord Henry nous prête l'un de ses bateaux. Mon amie est malade. Nous devons la ramener.

- Prenez celui-ci_. Il montra le plus petit_. C'est le plus rapide.

- Merci.

_Taylor pris place sur la banquette arrière, tenant Beckett près de lui. Damien mit en marche le bateau. Le hors bord était effectivement très rapide. Ils mirent moins de quarante minutes pour arriver. Damien accosta dans un endroit désert. _

_Une fois sur le quai, il tendit une arme à Taylor._

- Fais ce que tu as à faire.

_Il attrapa Beckett par un bras et la tira tout au bort du quai. Il lui faisait face, tenant l'arme canon pointé vers la poitrine de Kate. Il la rapprocha de lui comme s'il voulait l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Dans le même temps il fit passer l'arme entre eux, descendant le canon au niveau de la taille. Il murmura à l'oreille de Beckett._

- Dommage que cela se finisse comme ça. J'aurai tellement aimé que vous m'appeliez chaton.

_Le coup de feu résonna dans la nuit. Beckett bascula en arrière et tomba dans l'eau. Damien s'était approché et regardait les eaux noires du port. Rien, elle ne remontait pas à la surface._

- Parfait, allons-y, le Baron attend la marchandise.


	12. Échec et mat

Voici une petite suite, vous allez enfin tout savoir.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews. Vos hypothèses étaient intéressantes.

* * *

_Taylor rendit l'arme à Damien et le suivit. Ils montèrent dans une voiture garée un peu plus loin près des entrepôts. _

- Tu veux bien jeter ton portable et mettre ça sur ta tête. _Il lui tendit un sac en toile épaisse._

- Pourquoi ?

- Simple mesure de sécurité, Taylor. Rien de personnel. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer les flics ont peut-être un moyen de vous surveiller et il ne faudrait pas qu'ils tracent ton portable.

- De toute façon, c'était le portable de Castle. _Il le jeta_. Je n'en aurai pas besoin.

_Pendant ce temps sous le ponton, Kate essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Le dos appuyé contre un des piliers, ses pieds nus reposant sur un autre. Elle se maintenait hors de l'eau. Tout s'était passé vraiment trop vite. Taylor qui lui dit qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle l'appelle chaton, le coup de feu et une main ferme qui la pousse en arrière. _

_« Chaton, chaton… » Cet homme était bien Richard Castle. Aucun doute possible. Il fallait qu'elle remonte et pour cela elle devait délier ses poignets. Heureusement elle y voyait assez grâce à la pleine lune. Elle pourrait peut-être défaire le nœud avec ses dents. En ramenant ses mains, elle se rendit compte qu'il suffisait de tirer sur le bon bout pour que le nœud se défasse tout seul._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était sur le quai. Les phares d'une voiture arrivant très vite l'éblouirent. Des portières claquèrent, des pas résonnèrent, ainsi que des appels._

- Beckett ça va ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Où est Castle ?

_Arthur Miles lui posa une couverture sur les épaules. Car, malgré le fait qu'il était en Aout, elle tremblait un peu de froid à cause de son bain forcé. _

- Que faites-vous là tous les trois ?

- Grâce à votre émetteur,_ Ryan montre une des boucles d'oreilles, _on a vu votre déplacement. Nous sommes venus aussi vite que possible. Surtout après avoir reçu un appel de Lord Henry qui nous a brièvement expliqué ce qui était arrivé_._

- Où est Castle ?

- En danger, il faut le retrouver et vite. Esposito appelle le commissariat et demande que l'on repère le GPS de mon téléphone.

- Pourquoi….

- Je vous expliquerai en chemin, on passe chez moi j'ai besoin de me changer. C'est quoi ça ?

- Ce n'est pas une sonnerie de téléphone ?

- Si, ça vient de là-bas. _Esposito se dirigea vers le bruit_. C'est le portable de Castle. _Il vérifia les appels,_ c'est Gina qui essaie de le joindre.

- Ryan cette demande ?

- Ils s'en occupent, ils nous rappellent dès qu'ils ont localisé le portable.

_Durant le trajet qui les amena à l'appartement de Beckett, elle leur relata tout ce qui s'était passé. Alors qu'elle se changeait ils reçurent l'appel attendu. Castle était à Brooklyn._

_**Brooklyn, un hôtel particulier, 1h20.**_

_Castle et Damien attendaient dans le salon l'arrivée du « Baron ». Pour cacher sa nervosité Castle, se déplaçait d'un objet d'art à l'autre. Il était inquiet. Avait-il bien tiré à côté ? Beckett était-elle encore vivante ? Avait-elle compris qu'il était bien lui ?_

- Ça va Ross ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'as l'air nerveux.

- L'idée de rencontrer le patron je suppose.

- Tout ira bien. Tu as fait ton boulot correctement.

- Et c'est ce que j'attendais de vous_. Dit le baron d'une voix forte_. _Il portait un masque blanc souriant._

- Bonsoir Monsieur. _Dirent-ils en chœur_.

- Bonsoir messieurs. Tout c'est déroulé comme prévu ?

- Oui, mais j'ai dû me débarrasser de la nana flic.

- Bien, aucune hésitation ?

- Aucune Monsieur, je l'ai vu agir. Du boulot propre et rapide.

- Parfait, je crois qu'un petit bonus est mérité.

- Merci monsieur.

- Vous l'avez ?

- Oui, tenez. _Damien donna le coffret_.

- Excellent ! Pauvre Henry, il ne va pas s'en remettre !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Castle se maudit intérieurement, la curiosité l'avait emportée sur la prudence. Machinalement il glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon et resserra ses doigts sur le petit pistolet qu'il avait pris à Kate. _

_Damien lui lança un regard lourd de sens. On de pose pas de question au boss. Jamais. Il venait de faire une grosse erreur. Pourtant Castle vit la stupéfaction sur son visage lorsque le Baron répondit._

- Je crois que vous méritez une explication. Suivez-moi tous les deux.

_Lorsque Castle vit le Baron ouvrir une porte sur une volée de marche qui menait au sous-sol, il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il suivit l'homme en costume. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte sécurisée. Le Baron composa le code et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était un laboratoire parfaitement équipé. _

_Castle et Damien se tenaient dans un coin, alors que leur patron ouvrait le petit coffret. Il en sortit un tube à essai contenant une substance blanchâtre. Il prépara une lamelle et alluma le microscope électronique. Sur l'écran apparut des centaines de petites 'araignées'._

- Bienvenue dans le monde de la nanotechnologie Monsieur Castle ! Damien !

_Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Damien avait déjà saisit Castle. L'imobilisant en lui tenant les bras dans le dos. Rick tenta le bluffe._

- Non ! Je suis Ross Taylor. J'ai…

- Non, vous êtes bien Richard Castle. il se trouve que j'ai eu des doutes en vous voyant. Votre attitude n'était pas celle appartement à votre personnage de Ross Taylor. Alors Castle depuis quand vous êtes vous réveillez.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Je vous dis que mon nom est Taylor !

- Cessez ce petit jeu. Je pense que vous avez compris ce que l'on avait fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, hypnose. Comment…

- J'ai prononcé une phrase clé e vous n'avez pas réagit. Enfin ! Laissons ça ! Et le fait que le lieutenant Beckett doit toujours être en vie. Vous m'avez posé une question. Je crois que vous méritez vraiment une réponse. Après tout c'est grâce à vous que j'ai ce produit.

_Castle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il cherchait plutôt un moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. La porte était à un mètre d'eux, à peine, et elle était ouverte. Si seulement Damien pouvait desserrer son étreinte. C'est ce qui se passa lorsque le Baron commença son explication. Lui aussi voulait connaitre à quoi servait ce produit de toute évidence. _

_Il n'en fallut pas plus à Castle. Il balança son pied en arrière de toutes ses forces. Touchant l'homme juste sous le genou. Sous l'effet de la douleur et de la surprise il lâcha Rick qui se rua hors de la pièce. Deux coups de feu claquèrent. Castle ressentit une brûlure au flanc droit. Il continua et arriva enfin à l'étage. Il avait à peine fait deux pas dans le couloir que le « secrétaire » se jeta sur lui. _

_Il rendit coup pour coup, mais sa blessure l'épuisait. Il reçut un coup violent à la tête. Tout devint flou. Il y eut plusieurs explosions, des cris. Il crut même qu'on l'appelait avant de perdre connaissance._

- Castle ! Répondez-moi ! Appelez une ambulance vite ! _Hurla Beckett agenouillée près de l'écrivain._


	13. Dénouement

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Dans l'ambulance qui le transportait Rick reprit conscience. Enfin pas complètement. Tous les sons lui arrivaient assourdis et sa vision était floue. Il n'avait pas mal. Le choc ? Une injection de morphine ? Il sentit une pression sur sa main gauche. Il tourna la tête._

_Elle était là, penchée en avant. Elle lui souriait et lui parlait. Il entendait sans comprendre. Kate était en vie. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il lui rendit son sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il serra sa main dans la sienne. _

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux urgences, ils furent séparés. Castle fut préparé et amené au bloc. Beckett s'installa impuissante dans la salle d'attente. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Rick inanimé, elle avait eu peur. Très peur. _

_L'instant de panique passé, elle avait soulevé le pan de sa chemise où une tâche sombre s'agrandissait. La balle avait pénétré par derrière et n'était pas ressorti. Mais la blessure n'était pas mortelle. A quelques centimètres près, cela l'aurait à peine effleuré. Quant au sang qui recouvrait son visage, il venait d'une coupure au cuir chevelu, dû coup à la tête. _

_Le 'secrétaire' avait été tué pendant l'assaut. Le dénommé Damien avait été touché à l'épaule. D'ailleurs il était lui aussi dans cet hôpital. Quant au « Baron » il devait être en ce moment même dans une des cellules du commissariat. Elle avait vu la surprise sur le visage d'Arthur Miles quand il l'avait enlevé le masque. _

_Peter Blake avait raison, du moins en partie. Il s'agissait de Sir Shawn Mac Alistair. Un des plus importants hommes d'affaires du royaume uni. Il possédait des entreprises d'électronique et d'avionique. Et bien d'autres occupations. Notamment le vol d'objets d'arts et le meurtre par procuration. _

_Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix d'une femme. Elle leva la tête._

- Lieutenant Beckett ?

- Oui.

- Je suis le Dr Newman. Mr Castle va bien.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Oui, mais il ne reprendra pas connaissance avant demain matin.

- Merci.

_Pour la deuxième fois dans cette affaire. Beckett entra dans la chambre de Castle. Comme la dernière fois, il dormait et semblait paisible. Il avait encore eu beaucoup de chance. Elle regarda la lèvre qu'elle avait mordue jusqu'au sang. Machinalement elle passa son doigt sur la coupure. Doucement, à plusieurs reprises. Puis comme attirée par un aimant, elle se pencha. _

_Ses lèvres vinrent remplacer son doigt. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle imagina facilement Rick la regarder avec ce sourire qui la faisait craquer. La porte s'ouvrit, c'était Martha. Kate la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter. _

- Le Dr Newman m'a assuré que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

- C'est vrai. Ça va aller.

- Que c'est-il passé ? C'est à cause de l'enquête ?

- Oui. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Nous avons les coupables.

- Vous savez pourquoi on l'a kidnappé ?

- En partie du moins. Nous en serons plus après avoir interrogé l'homme responsable de tout ça.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Je vous appelle s'il arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Merci Martha.

_Beckett quitta l'hôpital et rentra chez elle. Le capitaine lui avait interdit de revenir au bureau. Ryan et Esposito pouvaient s'occuper de clore cette affaire sans elle._

_**Commissariat, lundi matin 9h10.**_

_Sir Shawn Alistair était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire face à Miles et Beckett. Son costume trois pièces avait souffert de sa nuit au poste. Kate fixait cet homme de 60 ans. Elle frissonna malgré elle. Son regard était froid et menaçant. _

_Il avait renoncé à la présence d'un avocat. Ce qui était parfait. Sir Alistair était un véritable requin en affaire. Cependant ces activités ne lui apportaient pas assez de sensations fortes. Et il s'ennuyait. Aimant les belles choses il avait décidé de les prendre. Tout simplement. Monter les opérations de cambriolage était un défi perpétuel. _

- Pourquoi avoir enlevé Richard Castle ? Vous aviez pourtant un homme qui lui ressemblait.

- Damien devait tuer Castle et le notre devait prendre sa place.

- Mais où votre machine bien huilée s'est-elle emballée ? _Demanda Miles_

- Un de nos hommes a appris que Ross Taylor était en fait un agent d'Interpol. Peter Blake.

- Vous l'avez supprimé, après vous être assuré qu'il n'avait parlé à personne.

- Oui. Pas personnellement. C'est Damien qui s'est chargé de notre ami.

- Cela a dû bouleverser vos plans.

- En effet, juste un contretemps. Nous avions Castle sous la main. Heureusement il me manquait certaines informations et j'avais demandé à Damien d'attendre un peu avant de le faire disparaitre.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'il marche avec vous ? Vous avez menacé sa fille, sa mère ?

- Naturellement, mais cela ne l'aurait jamais amené à obéir. Il répondait à nos questions sans réticence bien sûr. Mais le psychiatre qui suivait les entretiens m'a affirmé que jamais il n'accepterait de faire ce que je voulais. Nous l'avons donc hypnotisé, plutôt conditionné. Avec succès je dois dire.

Ce qui explique la quantité massive de psychotropes dans son sang. Nous recherchons le Dr Grant. Il a disparu. _Compléta Beckett_.

- Bonne chance dans vos recherches lieutenant. _Dit-il avec un sourire sadique_.

- Une dernière chose. Le vol du Chagall n'était qu'une diversion pour prendre le coffret dans le coffre. C'est quoi ce produit ?

- Demandez donc des explications à Lord Henry. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire avant l'arrivé de mon avocat.

- Dois-je vous faire remarquer que vous avez renoncé à sa présence pour l'interrogatoire et que tout ce que vous nous avez dit sera retenu contre vous.

- Je sais, mais vous oubliez une chose. Mon extradition. Je suis sujet britannique, je dois être jugé en Grande Bretagne_. Il les fixa avec un air victorieux_.

- Pour votre information Sir Shawn, je tiens à vous précisez que pour le moment ni Interpol, ni Scotland Yard n'a fait de demande dans ce sens. Vous serez donc jugé ici, en Amérique. Dans cet état la condamnation pour un meurtre est l'injection létale.

- NON ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! _Hurla-t-il perdant son impassibilité_.

- Vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas dans ma juridiction. Je ne suis ici qu'en observateur. C'est donc la police de New York qui s'occupe officiellement de cette affaire.

_Miles et Beckett virent le visage de l'homme se déformer sous l'effet de la colère. L'homme aux manières policées venait de laisser ressortir sa véritable personnalité. Celui d'un enfant des quartiers pauvres de Dublin. Celui près à détruire n'importe qui et n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait._

_**Chambre d'hôpital lundi 14h00.**_

_Lorsque Beckett entra dans la chambre. Castle discutait avec le Dr Newman._

- Vous venez de ma dire que j'allais bien.

- Oui, mais je viens aussi de vous dire qu'il serait mieux que vous restiez un jour de plus en observation.

- Pas question, je rentre aujourd'hui. Faites-moi signer tous les papiers qu'il faudra. Mais je pars.

- Bien, je ne peux pas vous retenir. Je m'en occupe.

- Merci docteur.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée Castle ? _Demanda Kate_.

- Certain. J'en ai assez, j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

_Le Dr Newman les laissa. Beckett s'étonna de l'absence de Martha. Rick lui dit qu'elle était juste partie lui chercher des vêtements. Un silence gênant s'installa. Il devait parler de cette soirée. Mais il lui demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était à partir du moment où il avait poussé à l'eau. _

- Content de voir que vous alliez bien.

- Vous aussi. Je sais que l'autre soir vous n'étiez pas vraiment vous-même…

- On peut dire ça. Bon sang Kate ! J'aurai pu vous tuer ! Si je n'avais pas repris mes esprits, je vous aurez abattu ! Comment pouvait-il me contrôler ?

- Nous avons trouvé des bandes audio et des mms sur l'ordinateur du Dr Grant lorsque vous receviez un de ces messages vous agissiez apparemment normalement. Mais dans ces moments là, vous deveniez Ross Taylor. Ce soir là, comment vous êtes-vous « réveillé » ?

- Quand vous m'avez mordu. _Il avait chaud tout à coup, il était certain de rougir_. Je n'ai pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait tout de suite. Je me demandais juste ce que je faisais dans cette chambre avec vous attachée sur le lit. Je..j'ai…

- Si cela peut vous consoler, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose non plus. Mais, continuez.

- Puis tout m'est revenu d'un coup. Mon enlèvement, les questions, mon « conditionnement » le pourquoi je me trouvais ici. J'ai donc continué à jouer les "Ross Taylor".

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à se moment là ?

- Ils arrivaient, je n'avais pas le temps. Et puis tant que vous étiez persuadée que j'étais un méchant, nous étions tous les deux en sécurité.

- Jusqu'à ce que vous me murmuriez à l'oreille et que vous me poussiez dans l'eau. J'ai vraiment cru que vous n'étiez pas le vrai Castle.

- Je suis désolé. En tout cas j'ai bien fait de prendre votre téléphone. Je savais que vous y penseriez.

- Ne me refaites jamais un coup comme ça Castle. J'ai cru que…

- Promis lieutenant.

_Instinctivement il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ils ne pouvaient décrocher leur regard l'un de l'autre. Deux sourires timides apparurent. Alors que leurs visages s'approchaient l'un de l'autre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Martha entra les bras chargés d'une housse à vêtements. Castle et Beckett s'écartèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre._


	14. Tout est bien qui

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué les airs gênés de son fils et du lieutenant Beckett._

- Trésor, je viens de parler au Dr Newman. Tu devrais suivre son conseil et rester un jour de plus.

- Je vais bien Mère. Je me reposerai aussi bien dans mon propre lit. De plus l'enquête est finie. Je ne suis plus en danger. Tout ira bien.

- Qui va s'occuper de toi. Je pars avec Lance pour L.A ce soir. Et Alexis est chez Ashley

- Je suis un grand garçon, je crois que j'arriverai à me débrouiller seul.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Martha. Je passerai le voir.

- Dans ce cas.

_Dans le dos de sa mère, Kate vit Rick lui dire merci. Il semblait tellement soulagé qu'elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant l'expression sur son visage. _

- Heu…

- Qu'y a-t-il Richard ?

- Vous pourriez sortir…toutes les deux. Le temps que je m'habille.

- Venez Martha, laissons-le. Le grand garçon est pudique….

- Je ne…_il sourit en voyant l'ai moqueur des deux femmes._

_Kate se proposa de les ramener à l'appartement. Castle s'installa dans le fauteuil roulant avec des gestes lents. Il avait présumé de ses capacités. Il devait faire attention à ne pas faire sauter les points de sutures. La douleur, bien que supportable, était toutefois bien présente. _

_**Appartement de Castle, lundi 18h30.**_

_Castle était confortablement installé sur son canapé._

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qui se trouvait dans le petit coffret.

- Il s'agit d'une peinture d'invisibilité.

- C'est une blague !

- Non, c'est très sérieux et un peu plus compliqué, j'avoue. Mais votre ami Lord Henry a lui aussi une entreprise d'électronique et d'avionique. il a de nombreux contrats avec les forces armées britanniques mais aussi avec celles d'autres pays.

- Oui, à ce niveau les bénéfices peuvent être conséquents. Donc Alistair voulait ce procédé pour décrocher les contrats.

- Oui, et dans le même temps ruiner votre ami.

- Une peinture d'invisibilité…_il sourit_, vous imaginez ce que l'on pourrait faire avec….Je suppose qu'il s'agit surtout de rendre les avions invisibles au radar.

- Oui et d'après ce que j'ai compris des explications de Lord Henry. Il devrait être aussi invisible à l'œil.

- Comment ?

- C'est plus complexe naturellement, mais comme je ne suis pas scientifique. Je vais faire simple. En fait les nano-machines qui sont dans le liquide, absorbent à des niveaux différents le spectre lumineux.

- Donc pas de réflexion de la lumière…c'est comme dans James Bond. _Conclut-il en souriant._

- Grandissez un peu Castle, vous…

_Elle fut interrompue par Martha qui portait une valise. Lance arriva peu de temps après. Il salua tout le monde, souhaita bon rétablissement à Rick et, prenant la valise d'une main et Martha par le bras avec l'autre, quitta l'appartement. _

_Castle regarda Beckett en souriant. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle savait à quoi il pensait, tout simplement parce que ce « presque baiser » occupait aussi toutes ses pensées. Ils devaient en parler, elle allait prendre l'initiative lorsqu'elle le vit tenter de se lever. Il grimaça, et se rassit aussitôt en soupirant. _

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Je voulais juste préparer un truc à manger.

- Je m'en occupe. Vous, reposez-vous.

- Mais…

- Ecoutez Castle, vous n'êtes pas dans un film ou une série télé. Vous n'êtes pas le héros blessé qui va continuer à faire ce qu'il a à faire en serrant les dents avec juste une petite grimace.

- Vous marquez un point. _Dit-il en portant sa main sur sa blessure_. Vous voulez bien me faire passer les antalgiques.

- Tenez.

_La main de Castle se referma trop vite, emprisonnant sa main. Il y eut un petit instant où ils croisèrent leur regard. Puis Castle tira brusquement sur le tube et Beckett ramena vivement sa main libre. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en bredouillant des paroles que Castel ne prit même pas la peine de comprendre. _

_Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout. Sauf de ce qu'il s'était passé ou plus exactement qui avait faillit se passer. Chacun restant sur la défensive dès que leur regard se croisait ou leurs mains se frôlaient. Après le dîner Castle montrait des signes évidents de fatigue. _

- Montez vous coucher Castle.

- Bonne idée.

_Il se leva et gémit. _

- Ça va aller ?

- J'aimerai vous dire oui. Mais je crois que vous allez devoir m'aider.

- Pas de problème. Appuyez-vous sur moi.

_Ce que fit Castle. Tout d'un coup, il fut prit d'une sensation étrange entre l'étourdissement et une impression d'ivresse. Son côté lui faisait mal et l'aide de Kate n'était pas superflue. Seulement ce simple contact physique le perturbait. Il essaya de ne rien faire paraître. Quant à Beckett si elle était troublée elle n'en laissait rien paraître. _

_Elle soutint Castle jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. _

- Merci Beckett. Ça va aller maintenant.

- Bien, je vais vous chercher vos antalgiques. Vous devez en prendre un autre.

- Merci. _Il essaya d'enlever sa chemise mais interrompit son geste à cause de la douleur_.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider. _Elle attrapa le pan de la chemise_.

_Avant même qu'il ait le temps de protester, elle était en train de la déshabiller. Ses gestes étaient beaucoup plus lents que nécessaire. Rick sentit tout son corps se contracter lorsque les mains de Kate effleurèrent sa peau. Il nota que la respiration de Kate était plus rapide. Il sourit. Il entoura sa taille et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. _

_Elle ne résista pas. Elle sentait son regard bleu posé sur elle. Elle releva la tête vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Une toute première fois, rapidement. Ils rompirent le contact. Cherchant l'approbation dans le regard de l'autre. Le deuxième baiser fut plus long. Castle sentit Kate sourire. Il sourit aussi. Une des mains de Kate remontait vers sa nuque, l'autre caressait son torse. Les siennes s'étaient déjà attaquées à son chemisier. _

_Castle gémissait de plaisir. Les mouvements lascifs de bassin de Kate, le rendait fou, il était au bord de l'extase. Il la supplia d'accélérer le rythme. Elle arrêta de lui mordiller le mamelon et le regarda avec un sourire espiègle. _

- Tout se que tu voudras…chaton.

_Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

_FIN_


End file.
